The Beach House
by ohJoy
Summary: [COMPLETE. AU] Rated R for citrus and potty mouths... The romantic adventures of the Inu clan - SoCali style... almost a daily soap opera filled with laughter, wisecracking remarks, great friendship, and some steamy sex. Way ooc, pairings: KxI, SxM, KxA
1. Unnamed Roommate No 8

**The Beach House**  
Chapter One: Unnamed Roommate #8  
By: OhJoy

Her head was kissed in sunlight. Her senses began to waken. She slowly stretched and didn't even try to stifle the big yawn. Muffled voices drifted into her ears.

"Yash! 'Roku! You guys! Get out of here already. Please go get ice and stuff to drink. Everyone will be here soon."

"Lighten up, wench."

"My lovely butterfly, we are departing after you grace me with a kiss."

**SMACK**

"PERVERT! Get off my ass! GO!"

Laughter flooded the air.

Kagome flipped the light blue cotton sheet off, and yawned again. _"Things haven't changed."_ Dressed in a pair of baby blue cotton shorts and a white tank top, she meandered into the kitchen.

"Hey, Sango." Yawned again and ran a hand through her obsidian tresses.

"EEEEP! KAGOME!" Sango squealed and hugged her friend. "Oh, did I wake you?" Kagome shook her head once. "Want a soda or some coffee?"

Kagome managed to get out, "Coffee. Good."

Her friend was dressed in a khaki cargo skirt with a pink shirt that said "GODDESS," black flip flops, and had her hair pulled up her signature high ponytail. She smiled warmly, "How was your flight?" She moved to the fridge, pulled out a container of Blue Mountain Kona coffee and made quick work of preparing a half-pot of coffee for her jet-lagged friend.

"Long." She leaned heavily on the counter.

"Mmm, I bet. Well, I'm glad you got home ok and slept. We're having a party to celebrate the end of summer. Classes start Monday. Did you get the classes you wanted?" She retrieved two mugs from a cabinet on Kagome's left, set them down, then turned to the opposite counter and pulled out a spoon from a drawer.

"Yeah. Did in July. Online." Kagome stifled another yawn.

Sango knew her friend well. Coffee was really important to Kagome to function and she was still on Paris time. Even though it was 5pm Pacific Time, it's 2am in Paris. And as soon as the coffee finished brewing, she poured a cup and added Kagome's favorite creamer.

"Here, K-Girl. Are you up for a party?" Sango asked as she handed her best friend the cup, concern washed over her eyes. _"Maybe we should've waited another day. She looks beat."_

Kagome took a long sip from the mug. "_Yes, yes, caffeine..._ "She felt the effects almost instantaneously and smiled warmly to her closest friend in the world.

"Abso-fucking-lutely." The girls giggled.

"Right on. Well, you better get dressed. I sent the guys to the store. They'll be back soon. And everyone else will be --"

The front door slammed. "HELLO!?"

"In the kitchen!" Sango yelled in response and took a sip of her coffee. "Mmm, Kona's some good shit."

"Mmm..." Kagome agreed.

"KAGOME!" A red-haired boy with the brightest green eyes ever rushed in the kitchen and hugged her.

"Hi, Shippou." She placed her mug down on the counter behind her and returned the hug.

"I'm so glad you're back home. I loved that joke you e-mailed yesterday!" Remembering the silly "Top 10" joke, they all laughed. "What time did you get in?"

"4 AM," she took another sip of the delicious brew.

"Shipps-dude, you get the dip and stuff?" Sango asked inspecting the grocery bag he abandoned as soon as he saw Kagome. "Wow, you went to town..."

"You know it, Boomerang Babe." He counted off his fingers, "I got two things of guacamole. Corn tortilla chips, blue corn chips. Mild, medium, and hot salsa. French onion dip. Ruffles, BBQ chips, Salt & Vinegar chips.... I think that's it."

"Nice," the girls said in unison.

"K-Girl, go take a shower before everyone gets here." Sango gave her friend a soft push, shoulder to shoulder.

"Yep, yep. I'm on it." Kagome gathered her coffee mug and went back to her room. Her room was joined to another room by a bathroom. She went straight to the bathtub and turned on the water for a shower. She walked to the opposite door and instead of immediately locking the door, as was her original intention, she peeked in and saw various boxes strewn about, an unmade bed with red and black sheets, a desk with a PowerBook on it, a task chair and noted the large trainers underneath the chair. _"I'm sharing my bathroom with a guy? Hope he's cute..."_

She reentered the bathroom and locked the door, went back to her room and grabbed her toiletries from a luggage piece. She still had yet to tour the house. But what she had seen so far, thought it was impressive. Located on the Strand in Manhattan Beach, she was literally steps from the sand.

The house was three stories and had six bedrooms and four and a half baths. A gorgeous sunlit kitchen with a nice dining space, a garage that ran the length of the house, and from what she saw in the dark last night, a great big living room that was lined with only glass - two sets of sliding glass doors and some fixed windows that ran from ceiling to floor. Glazed ceramic tile swept throughout the expanse of the floor. On the far wall of the living room, opposite the front door, was a beautiful wooden staircase that led up to the other bedrooms. Underneath the staircase was the half-bath, a modest toilet and sink, great for guests. From her bedroom window, she saw that they had a much coveted yard with a stretch of lawn.

She knew all of her roommates except for the guy living in the room next to hers. He was Miroku's friend from childhood that moved to Los Angeles from Seattle, just after she left for Paris, to attend college with the gang. _"Well, as long as he's not a lech like 'Roku..." _

Sango e-mailed her with the details of the rooms claimed. On the top floor, was a small deck and the "master bedroom" (a ridiculously large room) that Eri and Arimi shared. The top floor was smaller than the other floors, it didn't run the entire length of the house.

The second floor had four bedrooms, two on each side of the hallway. The side that faced the ocean was an open space they dubbed "The Library" since the walls were lined with shelves and brimmed with everyone's books. A small sofa and two comfy chairs surrounded a square coffee table. Sango and Ayame had the two bedrooms on the north side while Shippou and Miroku had the rooms on the south side.

From what Sango wrote, all the bedrooms were like Kagome's and unnamed roommate #8, connected by a bathroom that could only be entered from a bedroom with closets on the wall that had the entrance to the bathroom. _"I guess, as a courteous noise buffer."_ She cringed at the thought. _"Eeewww... what if her dude roommate was a lech like Miroku? Or worse, a player that brought home a new girl each week? Am I gonna have to hear him banging a chick?... Oh, well... the price I pay for living on the beach."_

The bathroom was a generous size. Two sinks, two medicine cabinets and plenty of cabinets underneath the counter that ran the length of the wall. At the top of the wall, just above the medicine cabinets were glass blocks that also ran along the wall, they let in the warm sunlight. It was a great bathroom. The sink closest to unnamed dude's room had a razor, a red toothbrush and a hand towel flung over the ring on the wall next to the door. She looked inside his medicine cabinet: Toothpaste, deodorant, a bottle of Alfred Sung's Paradise cologne and after shave, Advil, bandages, antibiotic ointment, lotion and sun block. She thought approvingly, "_Simple guy with good taste in cologne."_

She grabbed a towel and a wash cloth from a cabinet underneath the sink, stripped and entered her shower. The water was warm, pulsating on her tired muscles. She had been cramped in a business class seat for the 10-hour flight. She lingered a bit longer under the relaxing rain after she completed her cleansing ritual.

She exited the shower wrapped in a towel and immediately walked over to unnamed dude's door, unlocked it, and left it slightly ajar to allow the steam to escape. In her room, she made sure that she completely closed her bathroom door and started hunting through her luggage. _"What am I going to wear? Something fun? Something sexy? Comfortable?.... hmmmm..."_

Forty-five minutes later, she emerged from her room clad in a pair of dark blue hip huggers, black flip flops, and a navy blue camisole tank top with lace edges. People were thumping to the sounds of Britney Spears' _The Hook Up  
_

"_He was lookin  
Said he wanna hook up  
But she don't wanna hook up  
Told him, just go  
And then she looked and said she wanna hook up  
He really wanna hook up  
Told him, let's go"_

She danced through the kitchen, bopping her head and swinging her hips. She smiled to the faces, both familiar and unknown. She grabbed a Heineken and twirled for the dance floor, also known as the living room. All the doors and windows were open to the cool twilight air. There were a lot of people at the party. Quickly, she scanned the room. She noted the cute surfer boys and a **_really, really hot_** guy with silver hair down to his waist talking to Miroku who raised his beer to her in greeting. She did the same and smiled. Miroku was in khaki cargo pants with a purple Billabong t-shirt sporting black flip flops. The silver haired **HOTTY** wore a red tight fitting bitch t-shirt and a pair of faded blue jeans, frayed hems flew over his black flip flops. _"Nice... I want to talk to him..."_

Kagome took a large swig and placed it down when she saw her gorgeous auburn haired roommate, Ayame, next to Miroku but talking to some guys Kagome didn't know either. Ayame wore a short denim miniskirt that showed off her lean and muscular legs topped with a sleeveless printed V-neck peasant blouse. She too was wearing black flip flops. Kagome smirked, _"Ah, the ubiquitous black flip flops." _

"_Baby, I can't believe everything  
Your body makes me wanna do  
And the way that you move on the floor  
Now I think I'm in love with you  
Grab my waist  
Wanna get with the rhythm and that move you do  
Switch my hips on the floor  
Baby slow to keep up with you"_

When their eyes met, Ayame squealed, "KAGOME!" Greeted each other with a tight hug. They started to groove against each other in their hug. Ayame placed one leg between Kagome's and grabbed her hips. Kagome kept her arms around her friend's neck until Ayame rubbed her cheek on Kagome's cheek, "You look awesome!"

"_Back it up, na  
Bump ya rump, na  
Grab my waist, na  
Work it out, na  
Grab my shoulder  
Pick it up, na  
Take it lower  
To the floor, na"_

"Thanks! Who are all these people?" Kagome breathed in her ear, moved a hand to Ayame's waist and the other through the auburn mane, twirled a lock around her fingers.

"_Get up, baby  
We can drop a little somethin'  
Ride it, baby  
We can do a little somethin'  
Take out, baby  
Wanna get a little somethin'  
You know, baby  
Let's hook up a little somethin'"_

"Aren't there just oodles of hot guys?" Ayame whispered back. They both giggled. The girls were completely oblivious to the image of erotic sensuality they were presenting... a small circle formed around them.

"_Baby, I can't believe everything  
That I feel when I dance with you  
From the small of my back to the breath on my neck  
To the move you do  
Put your body  
Gotta get my body up right next to you  
Move the party  
Gotta rock the party until they're over you"_

Kagome felt a pair of breasts press against her back, she threw her head back and landed her face next to Sango's neck. She gave the tall girl a quick peck there and moved the hand that was in Ayame's hair down to Sango's thigh, rubbed up and smacked her on the ass.

"_Back it up, na  
Bump ya rump, na  
Grab my waist, na  
Work it out, na  
Grab my shoulder  
Pick it up, na  
Take it lower  
To the floor, na"_

"K-Girl! We missed you!" Sango gushed in her ear and tried to wrap her arms around both girls. Kagome just laughed and her smile grew. She saw Miroku and his silver-haired friend. _"What an intense pair of amber eyes. Hotty..."_ Kagome mused and returned their smiles. The girls continued to grind on each other. All guys and chicks were entranced at the blatant sexual energy.

A strong, masculine voice was heard over the music, "KAGOME!!!"

"_Boy, I can't explain  
What you do to me  
My whole world has changed  
I live in a fantasy  
Tonight, I'm in the mood  
Please take me by your hand  
I wanna get in your groove  
So, baby, take me there"_

She looked up at the direction of the voice, near the front door, and shrieked, "KOGA!" She broke out of the grind sandwich and ran to Koga. He braced himself, _"Surely she's gonna stop." _ He felt the thud of her when she jumped ON him and wrapped her legs around his waist. They laughed and he carried her over to Ayame and Sango, who were locked in a tight grind. He leaned his head down to Ayame and whispered, "You are sexy. Pure sex tonight, babe!" Taking her lips with a full mouth kiss, all the while holding Kagome up by her ass.

"_The bodies keep shaking  
(Wanna get) My body keeps shaking  
Better get your butt out here baby  
Come on lets go  
So do how you do it  
(Drop it down) Bend over get to it  
(Make it pop) Back down to the ground  
Pick it up, let's go"_

Kagome slid down and started to grind on Sango as Ayame took Koga into her warm embrace. With Kagome's back smacked up against Koga's, he reached back and held onto her thigh. Everyone moved to the beat of the music. Miroku couldn't hold back any more, handed his beer to the silver-haired guy and made a beeline to Sango.

"_Don't stop  
Just get, get on the floor  
Butt drops  
Hips pop, poppin' for sure  
Who's got, got it  
Get it some more  
One time, two time, three time we go"_

Miroku stood behind Sango, held her close and ground his hips into hers, his face next to hers, he breathed, "Hey, Boomerang Babe!"

"Hey yourself!" Sango smiled back.

"_Back it up, na  
Bump ya rump, na  
Grab my waist, na  
Work it out, na  
Grab my shoulder  
Pick it up, na  
Take it lower  
To the floor, na"_

The silver haired guy was mesmerized by the dark haired beauty that instigated the dancing orgy. _"Holy shit! What the hell did I get myself into? Who the hell is she? This is gonna be one fun party!"_ He took a long drink from his bottle and placed both bottles on a table behind him. He went straight to the temptress.

He pulled her out of the latest grind sandwich she created without any protest and wrapped his arms around her waist. Kagome's breath caught at the strength she felt in them. His hold was not forceful as he fit her curves to his own, as if they had been made to be this close.

"_Back it up, na  
Bump ya rump, na  
Grab my waist, na  
Work it out, na  
Grab my shoulder  
Pick it up, na  
Take it lower  
To the floor, na"_

He lowered his head so that his cheek just brushed against her own. "Hey, my name is InuYasha," he said softly. He moved them to the rhythmic seductive beat of the music. Kagome soon found herself lost in the moment. She had never been one to believe in love at first sight, but there's always a first time!

"_Get up, baby  
We can drop a little somethin'  
Ride it, baby  
We can do a little somethin'  
Take out, baby  
Wanna get a little somethin'  
You know, baby  
Let's hook up a little somethin'"_

She breathed into his ear, "I'm Kagome." She felt him shiver at her words. She reached up through his soft silver hair and wrapped her arms around his neck.

He didn't pay attention to what she said. Her breath on his skin was like a promise, a promise of unspoken dreams. He wrapped his arms around her waist just a little tighter and took in her intoxicating scent. She smelled of honey and jasmine, and something so sweet his mouth began to water.

"_Back it up, na  
Bump ya rump, na  
Grab my waist, na  
Work it out, na  
Grab my shoulder  
Pick it up, na  
Take it lower  
To the floor, na"_

He moved his head slightly to see her eyes. Amber gaze met gray-blue lust. He almost gasped at the desire he saw there. He dipped his head and brushed his lips against hers. Her lips were like silk against his. He instinctively deepened the kiss, her mouth opening without any hesitation. She softly stroked his face, he moved a hand from her hip to stroke her back, gently tugged her hair to settle behind her neck. She nipped his lower lip, he groaned into her mouth. His cock harden and he ground into her thigh so she would know exactly how she excited him.

His tongue began the slow exploration of her mouth. He felt her weaken against him and held her closer, he smirked with arrogant pride. _"She tastes so damn good... Gods!"_ Her tongue was soft and submissive to his as he ran it along her teeth, tasted her cheeks only to return to caress her tongue once again.

Miroku nudged Sango, and nodded his head over at Kagome and InuYasha. She smirked, "This is going to be fun."

"HEY, EVERYONE! THE SUN IS SETTING!" The music softly lowered and the DJ played, Matchbox Twenty's _Bright Lights_ at an easily talk-over level. People began to move towards the glass windows and outside to the front deck.

InuYasha and Kagome broke their soul-searing kiss, both slightly panting. He rested his forehead on hers and sighed, "Wow. I haven't had a kiss like that since... since..." He ran his hands gently up and down her back, still locked in her tight embrace.

She smiled, pulled back enough to take in his amber gaze, "Since...?"

He softly moaned, "Mmm... I... don't know..." And he pulled her closer, buried his head in her hair. "C'mon, let's watch the sunset." He broke their embrace and held her hand as they worked their way through the crowd to find Miroku's arm around Sango's waist, her head on his shoulder. Next to them, Ayame stood with Koga standing behind her, arms encircled about her waist. All stared out towards the beach, watched dreamily as the sun began its slow descent.

InuYasha brought Kagome in front him, she melted into his arms. He began to nuzzle her neck. His tongue ran from her neck to her shoulder back up to behind her ear. _"Gods! She tastes and feels so good. It's like her body was made for mine."_ Her arms rested on his, hugging herself. She let out a soft moan and pressed her body closer to his. Neither were paying attention to the golden sunset.

"Glad to see that you guys are getting to know each other," Miroku leered at the couple to his right. They ignored him or maybe they just couldn't hear anything over their hearts beating wildly.

"K-Girl! You slut!" A pert, bouncy petite woman peeped. She was dressed in short jean shorts, a tiny yellow t-shirt that had "BABE MAGNET" on it and the ever present black flip flops.

Inebriated by his warmth and touch, Kagome looked up through heavy lidded eyes, "Hey, Eri."

"I see you've already staked your claim on our new roommate!" A tinge of jealousy salted her tone.

Kagome and InuYasha exclaimed in unison, "Roommate!" _"Fuck..."_ And quickly jumped out of their embrace. A few snickers and laughter were heard, mostly from their roommates surrounding them.

Kagome spun around, her eyes ablaze with an unhidden fury. "Why didn't you tell me who you were?"

"What?! I did! You never even said your name!"

"What?! I did to! Plus, all my friends were yelling my name before we even started dancing!"

"Did not."

"Did to."

"Did not."

"Did to."

"Not."

"To."

"Uptight wench."

"Dick head."

"Bitch."

"Jackass."

"Freak."

"Shit head."

"Priss."

She couldn't think of anything else, then she caught a flash in his amber eyes... _"He's laughing?!"_ She quirked an eyebrow. And they both burst into loud laughter along with most everyone around them.

Brushed a tear from laughing so hard out of a corner of her eye, "Hi, I'm Kagome. Your roommate and make-out partner for the evening." She extended her hand and laughed again.

"InuYasha. Damn glad to meet ya." He took her hand and quickly wrapped his arms around her, hugged her close. She melted against him. _"This complicates things..." _She turned in his arms, sighed softly, leaned into him and together they watched the sun say its goodbye to the day. He heard her contented sigh and hugged her closer. _ "What's a kiss between friends?" _He nuzzled her hair, _"Then again that just wasn't any kiss..." _


	2. Get Closer

**The Beach House  
**Chapter Two: Get Closer  
By: OhJoy

Kagome was still in bed and daydreamed about the slow dance she shared with InuYasha last night. The DJ played an oldie-but-goodie: Seals & Croft's _Get Closer_. Kagome loved that song. She grew up watching her parents slow dance to it; it was their song.

"_Darling if you want me to be closer to you  
Get closer to me  
Darling if you want me to be closer to you  
Get closer to me  
Darling if you want me to love, love only you  
Then love only me  
Darling if you want me to see, see only you  
Then see only me"_

She was in a conversation with Hiten, Botan and Serina about what, she couldn't even remember now. She quickly scanned the room. InuYasha was laughing and surrounded by some very pretty girls, all of whom she didn't know. _"Who are these people in my house?"_

She crossed the room in determination, _"He's mine... Whoa, where did that come from?"_ He caught her gaze when she was a few feet away. She possessively claimed him. Boldly, she grabbed his hand, not caring if it was rude, and led him to the dance floor. He had an arrogant smirk fighting to take over his mouth and took her into his arms. She melted against him and pulled his head to hers, she ran her hands through his glorious silver mane to settle behind his neck.

Against her ear, he whispered, "Thanks for saving me."

She smiled and breathed into his ear, "Anytime. This is one of my favorites songs. I wanted to share it with you." _"And maybe, just you'll take the lyrics to heart..."_ She felt him slightly tremble against her words.

"Darling if you want me to be closer to you  
Get closer to me  
Darling if you want me to be closer to you  
Get closer to me  
Darling if you want me to love, love only you  
Then love only me  
Darling if you want me to see, see only you  
Then see only me"

She nuzzled into his hair and inhaled his scent. He smelled like the forest after a rain, fresh and clean, something almost wild. His mouth found the juncture of her neck and shoulders; he kissed and nipped it, driving her crazy with his warm, wet tongue. Slowly, he moved up her neck. His kisses further pushed her into heaven. _"Gods! He can do this... this to me... with just kisses?"_

She sighed, _"The song ended entirely too soon..."_ Once again, she heard muffled voices coming from the kitchen. _"I don't know if I like having my room right by the kitchen..."_

"YOU ARE SUCH A PERV!"

SMACK 

Kagome shook her head. _"Time to wake up."_ She kicked off the bed sheet and made her way into the kitchen.

"Ah, Kagome. Good morning," Miroku greeted her warmly and gingerly placed a hand on the small of her back as he placed a soft kiss on her cheek.

She grunted her response and blindly went for the coffee pot. She mumbled, "Mug. Cup. Need."

Sango was leaning against a counter, turned and a hand reached in the cabinet to get a mug. She wore a pair of black cropped drawstring cargo pants, an baby blue tank top and black flip flops. Instead of handing the mug to her still half-asleep roommate, she made her a cup and placed it in Kagome's hands.

Kagome took a long sip and sighed. "Mmm... thanks." A smile landed on her full lips.

"Ah, the Goddess awakens," said a masculine voice coming from her right. Kagome lifted her gaze from the strong brew to the direction of the voice. She was greeted with a tender smile from InuYasha as he leaned on the counter next to the fridge.

She took another sip as her eyes swept over his body. He was wearing a pair of plaid boxers shorts - that was it. Her breath caught at the revelation. He was in incredible shape. _"Not an ounce of fat on him."_ His chest was sculpted, every muscle defined. _"The Gods have smiled on me today."_ His legs were long and lean with the barest layer of silver hair on them. His silver hair fell perfectly in place.

Shippou was sitting at the dining table reading the paper. "K-Girl, Houjo called for you earlier," he said, not lifting his eyes from whatever article he was reading, completely engrossed. He was still in his pajamas: A pair of yellow Sponge Bob Square Pants bottoms and a plain white t-shirt, feet bare. His red hair was matted on one side and stuck straight out on the other.

"Mmm... thanks."

"... Yeah, sure. I'll ask her. See ya..." Arimi's voice drifted in to the warm kitchen. Her bright smile lit up the already bright room. Murmured greetings welcomed her. "Gods, K-Girl, no one should look that good first thing in the morning." She said derisively, her own appearance was disheveled at best. Her short hair sticking up in every possible direction, except for the back where it was matted and clung to her scalp... obviously this girl slept on her back.

InuYasha had to agree with her assessment. Kagome truly looked like a goddess, despite still being half-asleep. Her long hair was lightly tousled and hung softly down her back, her skin glowed and he loved her pajamas: A pair of purple cropped bottoms with multi-colored polka dots slung low on her hips and a white baby doll t-shirt hugged her breasts. _"Mmm, nice tits..."_

"Oh, before I forget," Arimi started as she poured herself a cup of coffee. "That was Hiten. He wanted to know if you got a local cell number yet."

The house phone rang. Shippou answered, still not looking away from the newspaper, "Hello... Yeah, she is... Hang on... Kagome, it's Nobunga." His hand extended with the cordless phone.

Miroku laughed softly, "She's barely here a day and her harem is already calling."

InuYasha simply watched her as she moved across the distance to Shippou and took the call, "Hey... can I call you back? I just woke up... yeah, maybe lunch... I'll let you know. Bye."

Sango rolled her eyes, "K-Girl, we need to get you a boyfriend so you don't have to fend off the army of lonely guys."

"Boyfriends are more trouble than they're worth," Ayame said bitterly as she entered the kitchen. Six concerned eyes landed on the auburn beauty dressed in jean shorts, a black t-shirt that said "100% BITCH" and the current house favorite: Black flip flops.

"What has you saying that? I thought you and Koga were tight,"Arimi frowned.

Ayame opened the fridge and pulled out a Dr. Pepper. She growled, "Arggh...." She opened the can with a hiss and took a long drink. "Did you see him last night? Fucking Kagura. Fucking bitch was blowing sunshine up his ass all fucking night. And he just smiled and sucked it up, pretty much ignoring me."

"Oh, Hot Stuff, you can't take that chick seriously. She's so full of hot air." Sango did her best to console their friend and wrapped her arm around her shoulder. The others nodded in agreement.

"Here's the thing," Kagome began. She leaned against the dining table and took another sip from her mug. "Every guy, single or otherwise, is flattered with attention from a pretty girl, no matter who the girl is. You can't take it personally. That's just how guys are."

"I wouldn't give Kagura the time of day," huffed Shippou as he shuffled the paper for yet another interesting article.

Kagome didn't acknowledge his retort. "Look, Hot Stuff. It's pretty simple: Koga will be with the woman he loves, no matter what you do or don't do. Remember what every mother says to her child, 'just be yourself' and he'll love you. No need to freak."

"Well, I want to be the ONLY one he loves," Ayame responded miserably.

Sango sighed, _"This is going nowhere fast."_ She said with a toothy grin, "How about I take you to Marix for an early Margarita and boy watching?"

Ayame's face brighten, "Oooh, tequila and boys!"

"You guys, it's barely noon..." Arimi rolled her eyes and reprimanded the girls.

Kagome chimed in, "I want to come and boy watch!"

"Sure," Sango smiled. "How long will it take you to get ready?"

"Ten minutes. Wait for me!"

She rushed past her roommates only to freeze at InuYasha's response. "Yeah, right. No chick can get ready in ten minutes." He had a look of disbelief and a bit of disappointment, _"What am I? Chopped liver... she can stay here and watch me..."_

"Wanna bet?" Kagome challenged.

InuYasha took the bait, "Yeah, twenty bucks says you don't meet the ten minute mark."

"You're on!" She sang and ran to her bedroom.

Sure enough, she sashayed out in nine minutes flat. "First round is on InuYasha. Pay up, buddy."

InuYasha was leaning on the same spot of the counter before she left and glanced at the clock on the wall and turned his amber eyes to check her out, _"Holy shit..."_ She wore a white denim skirt that hung low on her hips, exposing the soft curve of her abdomen, a tight fitting pink t-shirt that had white hibiscus flowers across her full chest and chunky heeled black flip flops, with pink flower sequences across the top. Her hair was swept up in a messy twist, a few strands fell out framing her face.

"Cool, glad we can count on you for being a quick change artist," Ayame snorted, her mood remained dark.

Kagome flashed her a smile, "C'mon, Hot Stuff, let's roll."

InuYasha returned from his room, stood right behind her, as he wound an arm around her waist with a twenty dollar bill standing up between two fingers. He whispered in her ear, "Don't make me too jealous, love."

Kagome felt the heat from his body, closed her eyes briefly and nearly swooned. His breath on her ear was hot and inviting. Instinctively, she leaned back, and softly moaned, "Mmm..." He relished the feel of her body against his bare chest and fought every urge to wrap his arms around her and take her right there in front of all their friends.

She quickly regained her composure and snagged the cash. She turned around and placed a tender kiss on his cheek, "Thanks."

Miroku leered, "Forget the bar, maybe you should stay and just watch Yash." The guys exchanged a knowing look.

"Oh, whatever, Monk," Sango dismissed him, the moment went undetected by the tall girl. "C'mon you guys, I'll drive."

Reviews rock...


	3. Tequila, Boys, Girl Talk & More Boys

**The Beach House**  
Chapter Three: Tequila, Boys, Girl Talk & More Boys  
By: OhJoy

Sango's car was a black BMW M3 Convertible. The car handled like a dream as they flew down Pacific Coast Highway. It was another gorgeous day in Southern California. Marix was one of their favorite restaurants. It sits just past the Santa Monica freeway on PCH. Twenty minutes later, Sango pulled up and parked.

"Let's just sit at the bar," Ayame suggested, obviously impatient for her Margarita. The ladies chose a tall table in the corner and ordered a "Kick Ass Margarita Pitcher" from their server.

"Oh, these chips are the yummiest," Kagome crooned as she munched down on a chip slathered with salsa.

"So, Kagome..." Sango began, a little hesitantly.

"Mmm...?" Kagome continued her assault on the basket of chips and bowl of fresh salsa.

"What's the deal with you and Yash?" Ayame interjected.

Kagome blushed at the mention of InuYasha. "Uh... um... what do you mean?"

"Well, do you like him?" Sango silently thanked Ayame for breaking that barrier with a knowing look and amused eyes.

"Of course, I like him!" Her blush deepened.

"And...?" Ayame was almost impatient.

"And what?" Kagome shot a curious glance her companions. "It's not like we're getting married tomorrow, for fuck's sake! We just made out last night. No big deal."

"Yeah," Sango stared intently at her. "But do you want to make it a big deal?"

"Ah, geez... I don't know... it's not like he's even asked me out or anything!" Kagome was getting quite flustered at the current topic. "Plus, I thought we were here to cheer up Hot Stuff," she pointedly looked at the auburn haired girl. "Not talk about my shenanagins from last night."

A smile broke Ayame's irritated face, "But talking about you and Yash totally cheers me up!"

"Well... I guess, it's a little complicated since we're actually roommates, you know?" Kagome ventured to express the confusion raging within her.

Sango continued her investigation. "It's only 'complicated' if you say it is. If you say it's 'perfect' then it'll be 'perfect.' I mean, you think he's hot, right?"

"Duh! He's fucking gorgeous. I mean, shit, this morning... just in his boxers!" Kagome recalled the vision with a dreamy smile on her face.

"Yeah." The two other girls sighed in unison. Just then the server returned with their pitcher of the heady concoction and three glasses, he poured out their first round.

Ayame raised her glass for a toast, "Here's to your water--"

"MAY IT NEVER BREAK!" The girls said in stereo and fell into giggles as they clinked their glasses with each other's.

"Ok, seriously, K-Girl," Ayame said after a long sip. "What do you want from Yash?"

"Well, I don't know. Not really. I mean, I'm so way attracted to him. I don't think I've been so hot for a guy just from his fucking kisses! Oh, and the way he held me when we danced," Kagome sighed another contented moan as she recalled _that_ delicious memory. She shook her head as if to clear the memory and took a sip of her cocktail. "Mmm, this is good."

"Oh, you got it bad," Sango smiled over her glass.

Kagome simply sighed.

"So is it just sex you want from him?" Ayame prodded for further conversation.

"Huh? NO!" Kagome chagrined. "That's not what I meant. Oh, I'm not sure. I just... well, I've just never been so attracted to someone before. I don't even know him!"

Sango added, "What's to know? He's got a heart of gold, he's loyal to a fault, he's a bit arrogant and rude at times, but he's helluva cool."

"So you want to get to know him before you do him?" Ayame smirked and took another sip.

"HOT STUFF!" Kagome nearly shrieked.

"Oh, please. Like you're that innocent!" Sango rolled her eyes, pushing her hair behind an ear.

"Ok, so I'm a slut... hey, wait a minute, not anymore. For fuck's sake, I've been celibate for eleven months!" Kagome was exhausted from the topic.

"Wow, you really are going through with that silly idea of yours?" The auburn haired girl was dumbfounded, shook her head and took another sip.

"It's not silly. To choose to be celibate is empowering... not to mention, soul cleansing after the slut rampage I went on when I hit Paris." She shrugged her shoulders and sipped her drink once more. She absently twirled a lock of hair.

"Ok, whatever." Hot Stuff dismissed the alien topic. "What did he say when he gave you the Jackson?"

Kagome did her best impression of a tomato.

"He certainly enjoys holding you." Ayame continued, amused at her friend's discomfort.

"Huh? What did I miss? He held you when he gave you the twenty?" Sango was confused.

"Yeah," answered Kagome. "Your back was turned, Sango. He, uh... he said..."

"C'mon, spill it, girl," admonished the auburn haired beauty.

"He said, 'Don't make me too jealous, love.'" Kagome admitted, and her blush deepened, if that was even possible.

Her companions squealed with delight.

"Oh by the Gods!"

"That's too fucking amazing!"

Miroku clad in a pair of dark denim carpenter's shorts that fell to his knees, a black t-shirt, and black flip flops, approached his silver haired friend in the living room. "So, Yash, what's up with you and K-Girl?"

InuYasha was going over the Calendar section of the paper. He was freshly showered, his hair slightly damp. He wore dark khaki cargo shorts that also fell to his knees and had a plain white t-shirt on, feet bare. His response was, "She's hot."

"It is not easy to live in the same house as the one you are attracted to most," Miroku sagely observed.

Shippou walked in the room, freshly showered as well and dressed in baggy board shorts with a Hawaiian print and no shirt or shoes. He looked straight into InuYasha's eyes and said without malice, "You hurt her and I'll hurt you."

"Keh."

Miroku powered up the PlayStation 2 console. "You guys up for some Madden?"

"Yeah."

"Sure."

"He said, 'Don't make me too jealous, love.'" Sango repeated with a dreamy look in her eyes.

"Wow." Ayame's face actually softened too.

"Boomerang Babe, it's not like he told me he loved me. I mean, c'mon! Let's not make it mean more than that!" K-Girl's blush refused to fade.

"Oh, please, after one night, he's concerned that you're out flirting with other boys AND he called you 'LOVE' – shit!" Sango looked a bit jealous. "Plus, that's coming from Yash. SO you know he means it. It's not like he throws those kind of comments around... not like 'Roku..."

Kagome inspected her friend with the forlorn inflection in her voice, "Sango...? Are you saying you'd like Miroku to say that stuff to only you?" Two sets of eyes bored into the tall girl.

"Uh... I mean... well... what I mean is..." The Boomerang Babe blushed!

"Wow, Boomerang Babe, you're blushing!" Ayame said, her friends continued to amuse her. "Your turn to spill it, girl."

"Oh, ok. Well, it's... it's just that... ah, hell... I like Miroku, OK?!" Sango was truly flustered.

"Really?  
  
"I knew it."

Sango sighed, "He's just such a lech though! How can I take his flirtations seriously when he grabs every girl's ass?"

"He didn't last night. He just danced with you all night, well bumped and grinded mostly," Kagome chuckled.

"Yeah, K-Girl's right." Ayame recalled last night, "'Roku totally was all over you and he didn't even pay any attention to Koharu. I always thought she was so in love with him. Cooking him dinner all the fucking time and following him fucking around like a goddamn little puppy. Now that I think about it, he hasn't felt up a chick besides you since we moved into the beach house. Holy shit, that's nearly three weeks!"

Their conversation continued in this vein. They left no stone unturned as they remarked on Miroku's past behavior compared to the past few weeks. How he always called Sango 'his butterfly' or 'his flower' or 'his whatever'! They continued to dissect and overanalyze InuYasha's comment of 'Don't make me too jealous, love.' They theorized every possible nuance of that one sentence. His tone, how his arm wrapped around her, how close he held her, everything. Once those two topics were exhausted, they moved onto Koga and Ayame. Or rather, Ayame's interpretation of Koga.

"Ok, Hot Stuff, let's get down to business," Kagome changed the subject. "I want to know what is in your head about Koga."

The auburn girl sighed and refilled her drink from the second pitcher they ordered. "He flirts all the fucking time. He seems to enjoy me squirming when I see him with that bitch Kagura." She shrugged, almost as if she was defeated.

"Well... what exactly do you want from him?" Sango questioned.

"I... ah, I... well, I want to know that I'm important to him, that I'm the only one loves." Her emerald eyes began to cloud.

Kagome hugged her, "Hot Stuff, I know Koga cares for you. But... are you saying you want a commitment? You want your relationship exclusive?"

Ayame was getting irritated, "Of course! Duh!"

Patiently, Sango ventured, "Well, does he know that?"

"He should! We've been going out for almost two months now!" She nearly shouted her answer to the infuriating question.

"Whoa, Hot Stuff. Listen, maybe he's not sure about you. I mean, didn't you spend a lot of time talking to other guys last night?" Kagome inserted her observations.

Ayame chewed her bottom lip, "Mmm... yeah... but..."

"No 'buts' about it, chica! I want you to take him out for coffee or something and have a heart to heart with him. I bet he's feeling like a lone wolf right about now." Sango sighed. "Have you guys done the deed?"

It was Ayame's turn to blush, "Um... uh..."

Sango and Kagome said together, "Spill it, girl!"

"Well, not all the way. I want to... but.. I--"

"You want to be the only one?" Kagome interrupted. The auburn beauty simply nodded. "Mmm... that's motivation... tell him you'll fuck his brains out whenever he wants so long as you guys are exclusively committed." She smiled wickedly.

"KAGOME!" Ayame's blush deepened.

Sango bemused, added, "You want to, right?" Her two friends polished off the second pitcher, she only had one glass. _"Can't drink and drive us home safely." _"Ok, so let's get going. K-Girl, you let Yash set the tone, don't flirt with other boys. Hot Stuff, you tell your man that you love him. And me... well, I'll be nice to the monk."

They moved the conversation to the convertible. The conversation moved on to the issue of trust. Kagura set off all sorts of red flags for Ayame. She was still upset at how Koga hung out with Kagura at the party.

"Hot Stuff, you know, I was bumping and grinding on Koga last night too!" Sango said, "Why aren't you mad at me for flirting with him?"

"Hell, I had my legs were wrapped around him when I greeted him. He was even holding me up by my ass," Kagome added.

"Yeah, but that's different. You guys are my friends," Ayame opened the front door and held it graciously for her friends to enter.

Kagome entered first, backwards, intent on making her point, "We all know how fucking hot Koga is. Hell, I wouldn't complain if I was naked and on top of him, But you trust me not to—"

"You want to be naked and on top of me?" An amused and very male voice that could only belong to Koga broke the girls concentration.

The fours guys were in the living room playing a football video game. Miroku and Shippou were on the couch, InuYasha sat on a chair facing the girls and Koga was in the opposite chair. He was no longer paying attention to the game and was turned around to see Kagome's answer.

InuYasha had a scowl smeared across his face, _"What the fuck? She wants to do that mangy wolf?"_

"EEEWW! NO!" Kagome shrieked at the thought. "Uh, what I mean is... you're my best friend's boyfriend and even though I think you're a hotty, I would NEVER be involved with you like that."

InuYasha's scowl faded, _"That's my girl. Save it for me, baby."_

Koga's eyes clouded, "Really? Why not?"

Kagome smiled, "General Principle #1..."

All three girls said in stereo, "Never fuck your friends' exs or your exs' friends!"

Kagome further clarified, "Koga, that makes you strictly off limits."

"Just like InuYasha," Sango revealed. Then gasped when she realized she said it aloud.

InuYasha smirked and loved how Kagome blushed an endearing shade of pink, nearly matching her t-shirt. _"Ah, so she does want me."_

"Just like Miroku," Ayame pointedly looked at Sango, quickly coming to Kagome's defense. At that statement, Miroku fumbled the ball, the game was paused and he twisted his neck to stare at a blushing Sango. He fought the traitorous smirk that longed to cover his mouth.

"What about me?" squeaked Shippou.

"Foxy, Rin's claimed you long ago," Sango answered.

Eri entered the room from the stair case, effectively cutting the tension in the room when she said, "I got dibbs on Ashton Kushner." She was dressed in white cropped cargo pants, a white baseball shirt with blue sleeves that had "TEAM LOVE" across her chest.

"Bitch. I call Rob Thomas."  
  
"Not MY boy Rob! I got Ben Affleck!"  
  
"Eeww, you would want J. Lo's sloppy seconds..." The girls continued their banter as they crossed the room to climb the stairs to the Library.

"Yash, phone." Eri's hand extended with the house cordless as she walked to him.

"Oh, yeah? Who is it?"

"Some chick named Kikyo."

Make a girl smile, write a review....


	4. Love & Affection

**The Beach House**  
Chapter Four: Love & Affection  
By: OhJoy

Kagome hesitated in her ascent. _"Kikyo.. who the fuck is Kikyo?" _Eri bumped into her, not really looking as she climbed the stairs automatically.

"Sorry," they apologized in concert.

Once in the Library, Ayame turned on the stereo. She selected Sarah McLachlan's _Fumbling Towards Ecstasy_ CD. The perfect soundtrack to their romantic lives.

"Good call, Hot Stuff," Sango commented approvingly.

Kagome's mind was in a whirlwind. Not wanting to risk the chance of being overheard, she found a note pad and scribbled: _"Who the FUCK is Kikyo? Why the hell is she calling **MY InuYasha**?!!!!!"_

She handed it to Eri with a "Hrrummph..."

Eri glanced over the paper. Shrugged and handed it to Sango. She lifted an eyebrow and motioned for a pen. She began to write with Ayame and Eri peering over either shoulder. Kagome simply sat fuming.

InuYasha said into the phone, voice low, cold, almost menacing, "Kikyo, don't ever call me or otherwise seek me out. I have NO room in my life for a worthless piece of shit like you." Click. He picked up his controller and missed an easy pass when he heard...

"GODDAMN FUCKING BITCH!!!!" Kagome screamed at the top of her lungs, stared down at the paper, reread it again to make sure she got it right:

Sango wrote: _"Kikyo Ex-girlfriend. Yash & her were together /- 6 months. Way hot & heavy. WAY. He found her making out with some dude at a club. He dumped her right after. That was a few weeks ago. No clue why she's calling now."_

She was fuming. She tore it off the note pad and crumbled it up. Angrily she threw it at the trash can in the corner, not noticing that it didn't make it in -- landing beside it instead. _"How dare that cunt hurt MY InuYasha! Oh, shit... wait... she came before me... what if I'm just a FUCKING REBOUND!"_

None of the guys could distinguish the voice that screamed. Shippou paused the game and called out, "You guys ok up there?!"

On her way down the stairs, Ayame casually responded, "Yeah. No worries. I'm getting us some beers." She flashed a smile to the startled boys. "Anyone want one?"

"Yep."

"You know it."

"Thanks, babe."

"That is very kind of you."

Always the resourceful one, she pulled out two six-pack sleeves from the recycle bin and filled both. She shrugged, _"Someone'll drink 'em."_ She dropped off the one for the boys on the coffee table, in front of Koga. He reached out and stroked her leg affectionately. He gave her a heart stopping smile, "Thanks, babe."

Ayame's tummy did a triple back flip. She was beaming as she gave him a light kiss on his sexy lips. "My pleasure."

"Thanks, Hot Stuff."

"Your gesture is most appreciated."

"Feh."

She unknowingly added a little extra sway to her hips as she made her way up the stairs. _"My pleasure indeed. Yes, Koga, we'll be together. Mmmm..."_

Koga's eyes followed closely, taking in every inch of her. _"Something quite promising in that sway."_

Ayame found a still fuming Kagome. "C'mon, K-Girl. Just go ask him."

"No," Kagome hissed. "He can set the pace," she added in a hushed tone.

"Whatever." Sango quickly changed the subject, "Bright Eyes, can I use that hot candy apple red polish of yours?" She reached for a beer and took a generous drink.

"You bet." Eri ran upstairs and returned with Arimi behind her and two baskets in her hands.

"Ooohhh, is this that new facial mask you were talking about?" Ayame asked, eyes begging to use it.

The girls giggled. Kagome sighed. It was so nice to be home. She marveled at how easily she fell back in pace with her friends. Sure, they kept in touch through e-mail, instant messaging and the occasional call, but that just wasn't the same as _being here. _ She walked over to the window and took in a deep breath of the salty ocean air. She didn't realize how much she had missed them until just now. Unshed tears welled up in her eyes. With her back turned, they went undetected by her friends as they continued with their impromptu pamper session. She laid down on the soft carpet with a contented sigh. With eyes closed and an arm draped over them, she heard her girlfriends giggle every now and again and the occasional "Oof!" or "Yes!" or "Fuck!" or "You cheater!" from the guys downstairs. Nice, very nice.

In the kitchen, Kagome started pilfering through the cabinets and fridge. She heard an amused voice ask, "Looking for something to eat?"

She tilted her head from behind the refrigerator door to find a gorgeous silver haired HOTTY. She smiled, "Yeah, but I don't wanna cook."

He came up behind her, closed the door and gently pulled her a bit closer to him. She was surprised at the his closeness, she nearly gasped. "How about I take you to the Brewery?"

Her heart did a back flip and a double somersault. _"Did he just ask me out?"_ Nervous, she licked her lips, and bit her bottom lip, "Sure." She managed a small smile. _"Damn his blasted nearness. I don't want to be his fucking rebound."_

InuYasha got a hard on as soon as her saw her soft pink tongue poke out. _"Gods, I want to taste her lips again!"_

Arimi overheard their conversation, "You guys going to the Brewery? Awesome! I'm starved." She walked to the living room, "Hey guys, we're going to the Brewery for some chow." They could hear her call from the bottom of the stairs, "You guys up for the Brewery?!"

Both Kagome and InuYasha sighed, the other's disappointment not registered. She recovered quickly, "I'm gonna put on some pants. I always get cold when the sun goes down."

InuYasha's eyes hungrily devoured her departing figure._ "Damn it it all to hell. How in the Seven Hells am I gonna get her alone?"_ He shrugged and went to his room to grab a hooded sweatshirt and his black flip flops.

The roommates were gathering in the living room. Kagome entered in a pair of faded and frayed low rise blue jeans. InuYasha thought, _"Gods! I can't wait to lick that belly of hers." _ His heart skipped a beat when he saw her with that amazing smile.

"Is Eri coming?" Ayame asked as she stood ridiculously close to Koga.

Arimi answered, "Nah, Bright Eyes said she wants to take a long hot soak."

The group headed out. Miroku took great care in ensuring that the ground level doors and windows were closed and locked. "Can never be too careful."

InuYasha stayed behind the group, not wanting his disappointment to spoil the group's camaraderie. Sango noticed his contemplative scowl and walked with him. She hooked her an arm through his and asked, "What's up?"

He sighed, "Nothing. Just lost in thought." He saw Kagome walking, holding hands with Arimi on one side and Shippou on the other. Miroku had his arm around Arimi's shoulder. Koga and Ayame were walking closely together, arms wrapped around each other's waist.

Shippou pulled out his cell phone and dialed, "Hey, Sunshine. We're headed over to the Brewery. Come meet me... Yeah, everyone 'cept Eri... No, we're walking. You'll probably be there before us... ok, cool... See ya."

Sure enough, Rin was at the restaurant before everyone else and had a table already waiting for them.

"You're the best, Sunshine!" Kagome hugged the petite girl. "We missed you last night."

"It's so good to see you! Welcome home, K-Girl," she smiled brightly. "Father was in San Diego and I so rarely get to see him. I drove down to have dinner with him."

"How is that bastard half-brother of mine?" InuYasha grunted.

Rin just rolled her eyes, "Hi to you too, Yash." They exchanged hugs.

The group settled into their seats and a server was remarkably quick to take their drink order: Several pitchers of the home brewed lager. InuYasha noticed how his friends were openly affectionate with one another. _"Is this really new? Or did I just not notice it before?"_

He quickly went from thought to mouth, "What is up with you guys?"

All eyes, slightly startled, looked at him. Miroku asked gently, "What do you mean, InuYasha?"

"Is it me or did you guys get all touchy feel-y overnight?" This was starting to irritate him, he couldn't figure out the transformation.

"It's not you," Arimi giggled.

"Curly is right, Yash. We did get all touchy feel-y overnight." Ayame laughed.

"Ok, someone answer my fucking question," he draped his arm around Kagome and took a swig of his beer. He smirked when he felt her lean into his touch.

Sango cleared her throat. "Yash, what do you mean exactly?"

His temper about to flare, he retorted, "I mean, what the fuck? How come all of a sudden you guys are all fucking holding hands? Shit, practically sitting on each other's fucking laps and not to mention the damn grind train you guys were doing all night at the party. For fuck's sake, I've partied with you guys, gone clubbing, hell, even threw up with you guys for the past two years and I've never seen you guys so damn touchy feel-y."

His companions all burst out laughing, including Kagome. She felt him stiffen with irritation. She waved her hand, grabbing her stomach, her eyes begged someone to help her get the words out.

Sango recovered first, "Yash, it's all Kagome. She brings it out in us. Watch, she brings it out in everybody. And I mean, EVERYBODY." All heads nodded, most took a few more giggles and chuckles to calm down.

"What my sweet butterfly means is that Kagome brings with her love and affection. It is her. She simply radiates it by being here. Remember, at the party? It was Kagome that started the 'first grind sandwich' from her greeting of Ayame." Miroku continued his explanation, "The reason you never saw us being this way until now is that Kagome was in Paris. And, I guess, in her absence we returned back to our unaffectionate ways."

Kagome's grin nearly split her face. "Thank you, 'Roku." She turned to InuYasha and said, "Miroku says that I am the SOURCE of love and affection for the world."

The server returned. He stood behind Arimi and gave her shoulders a gentle massage as he asked if the group was ready to order. Some hoots of laughter, but the consensus was a "No, please give us a minute."

Arimi laughed, "See, Yash? How many times have we been here? We've had Trent as our server before, but he's never given me a shoulder massage!"

InuYasha surveyed his friends. _"They're nuts. But I don't think I've ever seen them all so happy or open. Even that mangy wolf is showing his bitch his attention."_

"Keh."

Kagome squeezed his thigh. _"How could such an innocent gesture of reassurance give me a FUCKING hard-on?!"_ He looked at her, she wasn't even looking at him. She was engaged in a side conversation with Rin. _"Goddamn, she knows all my friends and they all love her. Literally, the all love her. Man, this is gonna be harder than I thought."_

He leaned down to whisper into Kagome's ear, "Thank you for sourcing the world with love and affection." He felt her shiver under his breath. She looked up at him. Her eyes wide with wonder. He couldn't help himself. _"Oh, damn it..."_ And he leaned down and captured her mouth with his in a sweet tender kiss that only lasted a moment. He moaned softly and pulled back, gently ran a thumb across her cheek. He whispered, "I meant for us to go out by ourselves, love." He leaned his forehead against hers.

She softly replied, "You're welcome. And there's always tomorrow." InuYasha's heart swelled with... with... _love?_

Across the table, Ayame was enjoying the whispers of sweet promises from her sexy Koga. She smiled at him and softly apologized, "Koga, baby. I am sorry for being such a bitch to you last night. That was really uncalled for."

Koga ran a hand through her gorgeous auburn tresses and twirled a lock. He replied in hushed tone, for her ears only. "Hot Stuff... and I do mean, **Hot Stuff**... I can never stay angry with you. And you are MY bitch, so you can be any way you want to be, just as long as you're being with me." He gave her the most amazing wolfish grin.

Ayame blushed a lovely shade of pink, "Koga, I am yours."

Koga gulped, "Really? You mean, that... we... uh... you... me..."

She smiled at his loss of words, _"He's always so eloquent."_ Her smile grew bigger, "Yes, we are together. Me and you. Only me and you."

Koga wrapped his arms around her and pulled her onto his lap, whispered in her ear, "Me and you. Only me and you." He sighed contentedly as he stroked her hair. His tongue began to trail from her neck to her shoulder, achingly back up to her ear. _"About time, bitch. I was starting to feel slimed on by that whore Kagura."_

"Oh by the Gods!" Arimi exclaimed, "Get a room you two!"

Ayame notably embarrassed, swiftly left Koga's tender embrace for her own seat. Sango laughed at her friend's embarrassment. She excused herself from the table, quietly asking Kagome to join her on her trip to the bathroom. Kagome readily agreed.

Within the relative safety of the ladies restroom, Sango said, "K-Girl, before things get out of hand with you and Yash..." She looked away, she had no idea how to say it... but it needed to be said...

"Sango, what the hell? Just tell me for fuck's sake already!" Kagome was no longer able to contain her doubts. _ "It's about Kikyo, I fucking know it!"_

"See, the thing is," Sango started. "Kikyo.. and you..."

In a manner more fitting of their auburn haired friend, Kagome said without apology, "SPILL IT."

"You guys look alike."

I'm addicted. Please feed my addiction, submit your review...


	5. Some Down Time

**The Beach House**  
Chapter Five: Some Down Time  
By: OhJoy

Kagome's head was spinning. She had difficult time breathing. She reached for the bathroom counter, something, anything to hold onto. _"What the FUCK? I am just a Goddamn rebound! Shit! FUCK! PISS!"_

"Kagome... honey?" Concern flooded Sango's voice. "Talk to me, K-Girl. What's going on in your noggin?"

Kagome looked around to locate the voice. She couldn't shake the fog covering her brain... her heart... "I can't... I don't want to be here."

Sango enveloped her friend in a fierce hug. She began to smooth and stroke Kagome's hair in a soothing maternal manner. "Sshhh..."

A few moments passed and Kagome regained some semblance of reality. She said with a hitch in her soft voice, "I don't want to be here anymore. My head is throbbing. I need some space to think, to breathe. Can I use your cell?"

Without a word, Sango pulled her phone from her waist clip and handed it to Kagome. Kagome opened it up and dialed, _"Please pick up. Please pick up. Please pick up." _"Momma?... Yeah, I know... I'm sorry about the phone tag too... No, I'm not good. I don't feel well... Can you come get me?... Where are you?... Right now, please... Ok, I'm at the Brewery... Ok... Thanks, love you."

"Shit," Sango blew out her breath in a 'hoo boy.' "You got it bad for him, huh?"

With a rueful wince, Kagome replied, "Shit... who'd've thought? Ah, geez, Sango. Who am I kidding? I got it bad for him -- in a big way. FUCK. I'm gonna crash at home. I need some time to think."

"Home? You don't think of the beach house as your home?" Sango was a little startled at that idea. "Are you... are you gonna move out?"

"Dunno," Kagome shrugged. "My head is throbbing. I need to get InuYasha in perspective. I'm way overreacting. This is so not me!"

She settled back into her friend's comforting embrace, still feeling a bit lost. They both jumped when the cell rang several minutes later. Sango glanced down, "It's your mom."

"Hi, Momma," Kagome said into the phone. "Really? So fast... I'll be right there."

Sango gave her one last squeeze. "Call me later...?"

Kagome managed a small smile, "Abso-fucking-lutely."

In the car, whatever resolve Kagome created had disintegrated immediately when she sat down. She sobbed into her mom's shoulder. As all mothers do when her child is wounded, Kagome's mom held her steadfast, cooed in her ear, "Ssshhh, my child. It's all right. Your Momma's here." Her mom stroked her hair until the sobs subsided. She let out a sigh and handed her daughter a bottle of water.

"Kagome, I don't expect you to tell me what happened that made you so upset. Just know that everything will work out, as it always does. I'm here if you need to talk." She gave her daughter another squeeze and started the engine.

Throughout the short twenty-minute drive to her family home in Pacific Palisades, Kagome just stared out the window and sighed... and sighed again.

Once home, she sank into her familiar bed that she loved so much. It took her so many years to create the small valley in the middle of the mattress that held her perfectly, comforting, soothing. She thanked all 108 Kamis that her mother didn't make good on the threat to remodel her room into a home office.

Her mind began to race at a dizzying speed. A million thoughts battling to take control.

Sango returned to the table. "Hey Boomerang Babe." She managed a small smile.

InuYasha eyed her and looked for Kagome. Again, thought straight to mouth action, "Where's Kagome?"

"She wasn't feeling well. She went home." She answered in a quiet voice.

"You let her walk home by herself?" InuYasha's voice was curt. He stood immediately.

"Sit down. Her mom picked her up. She's in good hands." All conversation stopped and curious glances were thrown at Sango.

"Her head was throbbing. She said she needed room to breathe." Sango hoped her friends would just let this go. Her eyes begged her friends, _"Please, please buy this story. Please, Yash, just give her some space."_

"Feh."

Dinner resumed and was rather uneventful. As soon as they returned home, much to Sango's discomfort, InuYasha went straight to Kagome's room. He frowned at the half-open door to the dark room. He ventured in... she wasn't there.

"SANGO!"

He stalked over to her in the middle of the kitchen; she was quietly speaking with Miroku. "Where the hell is she?"

"Huh?" She asked innocently.

"Don't fuck with me. Kagome is not here. Where the fuck is she?" InuYasha was seething. He was going through the entire scenario, replaying all the events just before he learned that Kagome went 'home.'

"WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU SAY TO HER?" He bellowed.

"InuYasha," Miroku's soothing voice came to his attention. He pushed Sango behind him, "Perhaps you would like to rethink your question or your tone."

InuYasha wasn't listening. "ANSWER ME, WENCH!"

Sango took a deep breath and brushed past Miroku, gave his hand a quick squeeze. She turned to InuYasha and calmly said, "I told her that she looked like Kikyo."

The room was terribly still. Then their friends murmured various responses.

"Who's Kikyo?"

"Whoa."

"I never noticed it before."

"Eew. Freaky."

"She does."

InuYasha's head began to spin. _"Did Kagome really look like Kikyo?"_ He slumped against the counter. _"Oh, FUCK..."_ He looked at Sango with the biggest puppy dog eyes ever. She saw the sorrow in them. "Sango, I am so sorry for yelling."

She gave him a hug; it did not go unnoticed by anyone that InuYasha actually said "sorry."

"_How did this happen so fast?"_ Kagome clutched her pillow and sighed wearily. _"One moment we're dancing, the next we're kissing, then in an instant I fell in love..." _ She gasped and clapped a hand over her mouth as if she said it aloud._ "Fuck, fuck, fuckity fuck..."_ She rolled over and stared at the ceiling in the dark room. She sighed for the umpteenth time and reached for her phone.

Sango was in the bathroom, splashing water on her face. Her heart was aching for her friend. _"I hope she's ok."_ Her cell rang. She jumped and began frantically looking for it. _"Please be Kagome. Please be Kagome."_ She chanted. She recognized the number on her Caller ID.

"Hey K-Girl." Sango's relief was immediate.

"Hey Boomerang Babe."

"Oh, honey. Are you ok?"

"Yeah," Kagome answered. "I feel better at home. I'll crash here for a couple of days."

"Kagome," Sango said softly. "You really don't consider our home yours, huh?"

"Mmm... not yet. Please don't be hurt by that."

"I'm not. I understand. If it makes you feel any better, InuYasha was concerned when you weren't here. I guess, he thinks of this house as your home too." Sango withheld his angry reaction; she didn't want to upset her friend any more.

"Mmm..." Kagome was trying to put to words the emotions she was feeling. "Uh, ok... um... Sango, I have no idea why I ran like that. Ever since I found out that he and Kikyo just broke up a few weeks ago, I got this knot in my stomach... like I was just a rebound chick to him. And then you said we looked alike. Shit! I feel like I'm a substitute for someone he was totally into... that he was 'hot & heavy' with. Like he didn't see me for me... he saw me as her..."

"Oh, honey," she soothed. "This is something you should talk to Yash about, not me."

"No," Kagome protested. "I bet he's not even aware of what he's doing. We all know how most guys are clueless about their emotions. I just want to put this back in perspective. I couldn't've fallen so hard for him so quickly. It's not possible. Maybe it was the alcohol. Maybe I'm just lonely... shit, maybe I just need to get laid already!" They both chuckled at that. "Anyhow, I just need to sort out my feelings. It gets messy since we're roommates... and hell, we share a fucking bathroom, for fuck's sake."

"Do you wanna swap rooms?" Sango offered. She didn't know what else to say. Her heart was breaking, she didn't like knowing her friend's was too.

"Nah," Kagome answered ruefully. "That'd be too obvious. I hate looking like a weak female. I'm stronger than this. I just need a couple of days to gather my strength and put some emotional distance between me and him. I can't be wearing my heart on my sleeve, you know."

"Mmm..." Sango had no idea what else to say.

"Ok, so tell me about this cunt-bag Kikyo. What is her deal? What is she like? How did they meet? Is she seeing someone now? Is she trying to get back together with InuYasha? What has he said about her?" She drilled the questions at lightening speed.

Sango almost chuckled. Kagome was distancing herself. _"Here we go in deep over analysis mode. This will give her perspective... I hope."_ She took a deep breath and did her best to answer as thoroughly as she could, she knew full well that Kagome deserved at least that much.

"They met through a family friend, I'm not sure who. It was kind of a set up. Yash was a big time player before her. He had a new chick each week."

She strode across her room, closed and locked her bedroom door, then did the same for her bathroom door. She flipped open her laptop and launched iTunes, selected a mellow playlist and sat on her bed, holding a pillow to her tummy._ "Can't be too sure who may overhear."_

She continued, "Hell, sometimes a new one a day. But he was always a good guy about it, never led anyone on or anything malicious. He always brought his flavor of the week around, almost like he wanted our opinion of her or like it was a test for her. Some we liked, some not so much. The ones we liked lasted for a while, like a week maybe. The ones who couldn't hang with us, he just never brought around again. I'm not even sure if he slept with them or not. It was like he just got bored really easily."

Kagome remembered the stories of Miroku's roommate's romantic liaisons. They had all lived in separate apartments in one complex near campus. Sango and Eri were roommates then, with Ayame and Arimi as next-door neighbors and Miroku and InuYasha were down a floor. Shippou, Satoru, Kohaku and her brother Souta were in the dorms.

Sango took a sip of water and continued, "Anyways, they were really into each other. He changed over night. Like she cast a spell over him or something. He didn't hang out with us anymore, hardly called, was never home. It was all Kikyo, all the time. Last semester, 'Roku and him had a class together and Yash missed a lot. That's not him either. Yash is under a lot of pressure from his family to excel at school. They expect him to step up and run the company beside his brother after he's complete with graduate school."

"Huh..." Kagome'e wheels were spinning. "What do you think of her?"

"I had dinner with them a couple of times. She's friendly enough, but there's something... something cold... almost distant about her. Like when she smiles, it doesn't look like she means it. I can't remember ever hearing her laugh. One time he actually met all of us at a club and brought her. Eeew, all she did was sit in a corner and sip chardonnay. It's like she's a snob, but she never even interacts with you - not even superficially so she can make herself superior or whatever. She's weird. No one liked her and no one could figure out why Yash was spending all his time with her. I mean, she didn't even try to be friends with any of us."

There was a moment's pause. "So... do I really look like her? Like how?"

Sango sighed, she didn't know what to say, "Kinda... I don't know... Your faces are similar. Maybe it's the eyes, but hers are brown. Huh, maybe it's just the shape of your eyes. Her hair is much shorter than yours, it's to her shoulders, like Eri's and slick and glossy like Eri's. She's a little taller than you. She's way super pale though, I'm not sure if that girl ever actually sees the sun. That's another thing, you know how much we all love the beach and ocean and playing volleyball and shit... Well, the whole summer, Yash never once surfed."

"Huh..." Kagome was starting feel exhausted. She sighed, "Sango, thank you. I'm beat. I'm gonna go to sleep. I'll see you in a few days."

"Ok, call me tomorrow, ok?"

"Yeah, I'm gonna get a local cell number too."

The girls said their goodnights and Kagome hung up the phone. She laid in bed, staring up at the dark ceiling until finally sleep claimed her.

. o O .

Ok, I need a really cool and hot nickname for InuYasha... any ideas?


	6. For the Love of Koga

**The Beach House**  
Chapter Six: For the Love of Koga  
By: OhJoy

_Warning: LEMON... LEMON... LEMON...!_

. o O .

Ayame had a lecherous smirk on her face as she led Koga by the hand to her bedroom. She's been fantasizing about this night for the better part of the past two months. She may not be able to fulfill all her fantasies tonight, but she's gonna try her damnedest.

Koga was lost in thought. He's been sporting a semi-hard on since she said it is "Only me and you" at the restaurant. _"Gods! I've been waiting for this night ever since I saw her that one day at school. Geez... that was in high school! Like FUCKING over 3 years ago! Damn, but I've earned this..."_

Ayame closed and locked the door in one easy motion. She headed to her bathroom door to do the same. She went to her desk and switched on the boom box - put on Dido's _Life for Rent_ CD on continuous play.

He was impatient. From her desk, he dragged her into his fierce embrace. He quickly captured her sweet mouth. She tasted like berries and milk. He dipped her head back by gently pulling her hair. Moving across her mouth, he began to lick and nip at her top lip, then sauntered down to her full lower lip. He swallowed the soft moan that escaped her tender lips.

One hand began to roam her body as the other kept a firm hold on the back of her neck, ensuring their lips remain locked together. His wandering hand found the hemline of her ridiculously tight and too small shirt. Arrogantly, he claimed her full breast, pushing the flimsy lace of her bra away so he could relish the feel of her warm skin.

She moaned louder. She wanted more. Even with their bodies crushed together, it wasn't close enough. _"I need to be closer. I want him INSIDE me,"_ her mind screamed. With all her might she pushed her mouth away from him despite his whimper of protest and yanked his shirt off and in an instant she removed hers and threw her bra off recklessly.

He smirked, _"My bitch wants it."_ He needed no further invitation. The desire between them has been building for long enough. He no longer had the patience to approach her slowly - and it would appear that neither did she. His hands branded her as his, claiming every inch of her. Her knees buckled under his savage caresses. In one motion, he picked her up bridle style and placed her on her bed. He removed her shorts, but left those sexy black lace panties. He licked his lips in anticipation.

He removed his clothes in the blink of an eye and laid against her. He possessively threw a leg across her, as if to stop her should she flee. His hands found their way to her breasts. So full, so perfect. The peaks already standing at attention, begged for his mouth to reclaim what was his - and his alone. With a moan, he engulfed the luscious orb. His tongue working circles around the hard nipple. He gently bit, sucked and nipped, eliciting moans and sighs from his woman. A hand reached for its twin and gently massaged and teased the hard nipple. He lay his face in the valley between and let out a contented sigh, "_Oh by the Gods!"_

A hand began to wander further down, across her taut stomach, to the waist of those sexy panties, slipped underneath, down to the soft curls seductively beckoning him to her core. His mouth soon followed. He lingered at her belly button, dipped his tongue in the little hole. She let out a gasp. He moved over her and lowered his body until his mouth was at her heat. He removed the lace with his teeth as his hands caressed her thighs. Inside, top, outside, underneath - his hands were on _his woman's_ thighs.

He inhaled deeply and lowered his head to intimately kiss his Ayame. Her hips bucked at the feel of his warm, wet tongue on her lips. She cried out, "Koooohhhh...gaaaahhh!" He deftly inserted a finger in her hot core. He let out a moan at the wetness he encountered.

He lifted his head just long enough to say, "That's it, baby. My name. Only my name." He devoured her flower with the fervor of a man near starvation.He felt the telltale tightening of her body. _"My woman is nearing her her orgasm."_ He inserted another finger. With his mouth and fingers moving in concert, Ayame reached a dizzying climax, calling out a broken version of his name. He slowed the rhythm of his fingers.

As Koga stalked up her body, he thought there was no better aphrodisiac than to hear his name screamed out by the woman he was pleasuring. He propped himself up with one arm. He had to ask. This was his Ayame. He had to be sure. He held his stiff erection at her entrance, and panted out, "Baby, do you want this?" He boldly caressed her lips with his shaft. She nodded. He wanted to hear her say, he needed to hear it.

"Say it, baby. Say you want me, Ayame," he struggled for a regular breath. This time he stroked her lips a little rougher.

She let out a strangled scream, "KOGA! YES!... Baby, I need you... I want you inside me. Baby, please... don't make me b-beg..."

That was more than he could've ever wanted to hear, in one motion he entered her. His thrusts were gentle at first. Then she began to meet him, thrust for thrust. He could no longer hold back, the floodgates to his need burst open and his rhythm increased to a breakneck speed.

The delicious tightening of her muscles around him whispered of her impending climax. He ground deep into her until he felt as though he touched her womb. He slowed his pace, he wanted to build her release to an unthinkable level. He wanted her to touch the stars and kiss the moon. He kissed her swollen lips and bit on her bottom lip until her eyes opened. He wanted to see her orgasm from the depths of her emerald pools. In a heartbeat, she saw the flashes of white that zinged through her body and sent her to the heavens. She screamed his name into the night. He never saw such a beautiful sight. As her body tremors slowed, he increased his rhythm to bring on his own release. When he climaxed, she did again - for the third time.

He wore an arrogant smirk. He pleased his woman. He loved his woman and would not stand for anything less. He collapsed to the side of her sweaty form. He gathered her into his arms, held her close to his heart, and together they fell into a dream filled sleep.

. o O .

Who's next...? Kagome & InuYasha... Sango & Miroku... Shippou & Rin... Eri & Arimi... lol...


	7. And So It Begins

**The Beach House**  
Chapter Seven: And So It Begins...  
By: OhJoy

. o O .

Three days. It was three days before Kagome returned to the beach house. And when she returned, man, was it in style! Sporting some rockin' highlights, she pulled up in her newest toy, a red Honda S2000. Of course, the only choice was a convertible with manual transmission - two of her favorite things in a car. It was the middle of the day and the house was empty.

She turned on her PowerBook and printed out in 72 pt. font:

**K-Girl  
555.4035**

and stuck it on the fridge. Looking around, her room was the same as she left it. "_Did I really expect someone to unpack for me?" _ She laughed softly. She was in a great mood. Being around her mom always grounded her and made her feel safe. She went into the bathroom with her toiletries, _"Might as well start putting my stuff away so I can make this gorgeous house my home... One hair elastic at a time."_ She giggled.

No longer able to contain her curiosity, she peeked into InuYasha's room. Looked the same, boxes were gone though, bed still unmade, a little messier, but the same... She shrugged. _"Whatever will be will be."_ She laughed again and began to hum the Doris Day classic.

Too happy to remain inside and unpack, she changed into a bathing suit - a Hawaiian printed tank top with matching boy shorts. The bottoms were a little smaller than she had liked. She was a little self-conscious that a bit of her cheeks were saying hi, _"Oh well, no one was home." _ She grabbed the latest trashy fan fiction she wrote at her mom's house and a pink gel pen. She noticed one set of the sliding glass doors was open, _"Huh... odd... maybe someone is napping upstairs."_ She shrugged it off, stepped through and plopped down on a lounger on the deck.

She saw the gross grammatical errors she made in one of her lemon chapters and giggled. _"I write such smut... I guess, I should just get laid so that I don't need to write this porn."_

The front door opened and she heard a squeak. "Hey, K-Girl!" Shippou greeted her warmly. She stood and gave him a tight hug. "I'm glad you're back. Everything ok now?"

"Yeah," she smiled at his concern. He was fiercely loyal and sometimes just a bit overprotective of her. "Did Sango tell you I was at my mom's? Being around her brought me back to me."

He nodded, "It's totally the same for me." He laughed. "I gotta go. I have a paper due on Friday that I haven't even thought about!" He took a step towards the house.

"Hey, Foxy..." she began.

"Yeah?" Green questioning eyes studied her face.

"Uh... did I miss anything while I was gone?"

"Yash was helluva pissed when we came home Saturday night," he answered her unspoken question. "But that was it," he shrugged. "And for what it's worth, no one really thinks you look like her. You're way prettier and she was a cold-ass freak."

She gave a doleful sigh, "Thanks."

He studied her again and after a moment said, "Ok... I'll be in the Library if you need me." He kissed her softly on her forehead and left.

She settled back down on the recliner and closed her eyes for just a minute. The sound of the waves crashing was very soothing.

She awoke to a tender caress on her cheek. "Mmmm," she sighed and leaned into the warm touch. She heard a soft sigh. Her lids fluttered open... instantly locked onto a set of intense amber eyes. _"Mmm... is this a dream?"_

"Ah, the Goddess awakens," he said in a low tumble.

She felt a slight chill on her cheek from the cool breeze when he removed his caress. She scraped together a small smile. He noticed it didn't reach her eyes. She stretched, pulled her arms over her head and arched her back. He was mesmerized. _"How can she make even a simple stretch be so sensual?"_

She saw that he had a surfboard under an arm and that his body was still glistening with water. _"He went surfing. He's back to him too."_

She noticed the sinking sun and asked, "What time is it?"

"Not too late. 5, 6 maybe," he shot a quick glance at the sun. And returned his amber eyes to lock onto her gray-blue babies. "Welcome home. You were missed."

Once again, a smile that didn't touch her eyes, _"Ah, but you didn't say you missed me... this is gonna be a bit harder than I thought... just a bit."_

"Thanks."

Various voices were heard coming from the path to the front door. Front door opened. Door slammed. Kagome was determined to not be weak in his presence, she boldly did not waiver in her eye lock with him. He raised an eyebrow just a bit, almost imperceptible. She did not acknowledge it, instead she got up, gathered her papers and pen, and without explanation or apology - entered HER home... to warm greetings.

InuYasha watched her departure with keen interest. _"What just happened? She didn't seem mad. But, damn! She's got a nice ass!!"_

"KAGOME!" Ayame exclaimed. Hugged her friend close and whispered in her ear as she twirled a lock of Kagome's hair, "Do I have a story for you!"

They exchanged knowing looks and giggled. _"Damn, she finally did Koga!"_

Ayame continued to twirl the lock in her fingers, the girls' faces only inches apart. "I like!"

InuYasha watched from the sliding glass doors, _"They really have no idea how erotic they look."_ He shook his head and he leaned his board lengthwise on the floor, resting against the glass, and went to greet his roommate and her friends.

He shook Koga's hand briefly and gave the typical guy "one-clap-on-the-back" hug. He shrewdly inspected the other two guys that flanked either side of his friend, all three were staring at the girls.

With a start, Ayame realized that she was accompanied by guys that are "possible candidates" for her best friend and donned her matchmaker hat.

"K-Girl, this is Bankotsu," she gestured towards the taller guy with dark hair to his shoulders and a glint in his eyes.

Kagome instantly didn't like him, _"Eeeww... he looks like he'd enjoy beating a woman and then have the gall to call it sex."_ She nodded politely.

"And this is Ginta," Ayame introduced. Kagome assessed the second guy harshly as well, _"He seems nice enough, but looks like he just follows Koga around blindly. Not that that's a bad thing. But he doesn't scream out 'World Leader.'"_

Koga chimed in, "Ginta and I go way back."

Kagome nodded again, not knowing what else to say. Thankfully, she didn't have to as Sango and Miroku entered the house.

More hugs and more 'welcome home' -- Kagome was getting sick of it. "_Ok, only two more roommates to 'welcome' me home."_

Sango announced, "I'm starved. Anyone up for Beaches?"

Murmurs of agreement went around the room. Kagome headed for her room to change with InuYasha following closely behind. They entered their respective rooms and closed the doors. Kagome noticed that he didn't initiate any conversation, _"Oh, man. This is gonna be a long night."_ She glanced at her bathroom door, it was wide open. She sighed. "_I need to make sure it's **always** closed."_

In the safety of his room, he let out an exasperated groan. _"What the hell? I can't get a read on her. She's friendly. She's just not into me like she was before. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck."_ He grabbed a towel and wiped down. He shrugged and chose to go commando, then changed into his favorite and most comfortable jeans. They were a stonewash blue and hung low on his hips, giving him plenty of room in the crotch and legs. He toweled his silver mane, grabbed a red Ripcurl t-shirt and slipped on his black flip flops. He knocked softly on his bathroom door.

"Cmmmfh innfff," Kagome was brushing her teeth.

He entered and nodded at her and began to brush his teeth. _"Wow, she does get ready fast - before me even."_

He stole a sidelong glance, ok it was a stare, but she was fiddling with washing her face. She was dressed in a pair of khaki cargo pants that were frayed at her feet clad with pink flip flops, she topped it with a short blue form-fitting t-shirt that said: "I'm blogging this."

He rinsed and as he was wiping his face, he said, "Nice shirt."

She was looking in the mirror, rubbing on moisturizer and didn't even look at him, "Thanks." Task completed, she looked at him gave him another smile that didn't touch her eyes and said, "See ya out there."

He was definitely confused. "_I'm so on her 'do not flirt with' list. Shit... she doesn't even wear any make up and she got ready before me." _He combed his long hair and called it done.

The group gathered in the living room and made their way to the restaurant. Koga led the pack with Ginta at his side and Bankotsu sliming on Eri. "_Yep, it's official, Kagome's back. Everyone is affectionate once more. I even feel comfortable holding my flower's hand."_ Miroku grasped Sango's hand and his heart skipped a beat when she smiled. It did a somersault when she squeezed his hand just as she intertwined their fingers. _"Ah, my butterfly, how I long to intertwine so much more with you."_

Ayame and Kagome were immediately in front of InuYasha, _"Not that she would even fucking notice me now."_ They were also holding hands and giggling as they whispered in each other's ears. _"No doubt Ayame is sharing about her latest romp with the wolf." _He felt an arm hook through his, it was Arimi. "Hey, Curly."

"Hi, Yash," she smiled.

He returned the smile, _"At least her smile touches her eyes."_

"Did you surf long?"

"Yep. Few hours. Fucking felt great to get pounded by the waves," he spoke a tad louder than necessary hoping Kagome would overhear and comment.

They arrived at the restaurant and took over the back section. They were all settling with their first round of drinks, each negotiating on whether to sit or stand when Ayame gasped.

Eri heard her, Ayame motioned with her eyes 'over there.'

Eri saw and smacked Sango with enthusiasm, "Oww..." Eri dismissed it and motioned with her eyes 'over there.'

"Oh my," Sango reached in front of Shippou and tugged on Kagome's hair till their eyes met and motioned with her eyes 'over there.'

Kagome gasped, she pulled Arimi mid-sentence from a conversation with InuYasha, she motioned with her eyes 'over there.'

All five girls stood staring. They began to move slowly towards one another until they were all leaning on each other. Arms randomly thrown on another's shoulders or waist, others held hands - as if for support. Not talking, not making silly girl giggles, just staring 'over there' somewhere at something. Some of the guys noticed it was a bit quiet. Then glanced at the girls.

"What the hell?" Bankotsu demanded from the back. The guys a little slow on the uptake, began to look 'over there' to see what had the girls so entranced.

Shippou huffed, "Oh brother! You guys are silly! What's so great about firefighters?"

The girls continued to stare. InuYasha wore a scowl. _"What the fuck? They fucking get their panties in a wad for firefighters? What the fuck am I? Chopped fucking liver?"_ The rest of the guys all pretty much shared the same thought.

The girls smiled, eyes filled with unmasked pure lust and murmurs like:

"How fucking hot are firefighters?"

"I'd like one of them to save me."

"Mmmm... I wanna slide down his pole."

"I'd like to see him handle his hose."

"I got a fire for that hose."

were floating around.

The girls continued to stare and talk smack until the last firefighter was in the large red engine and they drove away.

Ayame was the first of the girls to come to her senses, "They shouldn't be allowed to run in a pack like that."

Koga quickly reclaimed his woman by wrapping his arms around her waist from behind and whispered in her ear, "Babe, I've got a pole you can slide down anytime."

She smiled wickedly, turned in his arms to face him when she whispered back, "Yeah, but will you let play with the sirens?"

Koga smacked her on her bottom, he breathed in her ear, "Dirty bitch!"

The trance on the girls slowly lifted and they moved to find a seat. InuYasha watched as Kagome settled onto a loveseat off to the side of the group. He quickly joined her.

"Hey," he looked into her eyes. _"I wonder if she's gonna get up and move."_

"Hey yourself," she smiled.

"So, tell me," he took a sip, _for courage?_ "Do you have a firefighter fantasy?"

She smiled, her eyes sparkled. InuYasha was almost breathless, "_Wow, what a fucking INCREDIBLE smile!"_

She took a sip and said with a gleam in her eye, "Oh, yeah."

Feeling a little more comfortable around her, InuYasha treaded carefully, "Care to

share?"

"Mmm... maybe another time," she said softly. _"Ok, it's coming. We're gonna have to clear the air between us about why I took off like I did."_

He beamed at the hint of a promise, "Kagome..." She took a sip and looked at him. "I still want us to go out, just you and me." _"Ok, I said it. Fucking brace yourself, Yash, here comes the heartache."_

"Yeah, that would be great," she replied. "All my friends are so close with you. I have two years to make up for in getting to know you." That was like a slap on the face for the expression he wore. _"I shocked him. He's gonna pass out or run away... but before he takes it the wrong way..."_

She continued, "I think we would be great friends."

InuYasha silently groaned, _"Ah, fuck I knew it. Now I'm like the monk to her. Fuck it."_ And stared to the ocean.

"That's not how I meant it," he attempted to clarify, bringing his amber eyes back to her sweet face. He leaned into her and stroked her cheek. "You make me feel emotions that I didn't think actually existed. I know being roommates complicates things a bit, but I want to see where we could go."

Kagome melted. "InuYasha..." _"Oh by the Gods! He's gonna kiss me... NO! Be strong."_ She pulled her face back, "InuYasha, I'm not ready for this. Right now, all I can offer you is my friendship."

"And what if I ask for more?"

"Then I'd ask you to be patient with me."

"So what does that mean exactly?" He was starting to get confused, "S_he's giving me way too many mixed messages."_

"It means that I'm open to getting to know you and having you be a part of my life." She hoped she was being clear.

He sat back, thoughtful. His head was on the back of the loveseat and he kept it there when he turned slightly to look at her, "So that means what?... we can hang out one-on-one, hold hands... that's it?"

"Yeah," she nodded. He looked a little defeated.

He sat up and brought his face very close to hers, he gently held her chin. He whispered over her lips, "I don't get you hot?"

"You know the answer to that..."

"Do I?"

"Being roommates makes it hard for us to have a one night stand."

"You think that's all I want? Or is that all you want?"

"No..."

"I want a lot more than one night with you..."

"Ah, hell..."

"Kagome..."

"I don't want to have sex with you right now..."

"Well, we're at a bar... we'd have to at least go to the bathroom to do it 'right now.'"

"Mmm..."

"I need to kiss you..."

"I need you to go slow with me..."

"Slow and tender, fast and furious.... however you want it..."

"Mmm..."

"Gods! You get me so hot..."

"Yeah? Good... "

"Now can I kiss you?"

"No." With that declaration, Kagome stood proudly to her full height and went over to talk to Shippou and Arimi – not looking back once. _"So there, InuYasha. I am NO ONE'S REBOUND CHICK."_ Arimi wrapped an arm around Kagome, welcoming her friend into their conversation.

"Keh." InuYasha sighed and leaned back against the loveseat. Stared at the woman who just stole his heart, _"My Gods! I am going to fucking LOVE getting to know her!"_

. o O .

Ok, want a refresher on nicknames?

InuYasha: Yash (taking suggestions... hint, hint)

Kagome: K-Girl

Sango: Boomerang Babe

Miroku: 'Roku, Perv, monk

Shippou: Shipps-dude, Foxy

Ayame: Hot Stuff

Eri: Bright Eyes (no clue if she really does have 'em)

Arimi: Curly (some have her name as Ayumi... someone please let me know which is correct; she's Kagome's school friend with curly hair, hence the nickname)

Rin: Sunshine

Koga: Special K (that's an Ayame only sex name; coming up in a future lemon...)

Thanks for reading!


	8. Hearts Revealed

**The Beach House**  
Chapter Eight: Hearts Revealed  
By: OhJoy

. o – O .

It was getting late, and Kagome was getting tired. Although it appeared to her that she was the only one that felt that way. Her friends were laughing and having a great time. She sighed and looked over at InuYasha. He was smiling between Eri and Shippou, who was making wide sweeping gestures with his arms and hands. A moment later they erupted with laughter.

She cringed inwardly, _"I think maybe I was a bit mean to him earlier. He was being so sweet and I totally overreacted. We really need to clear the air - completely between us. Otherwise, I come off as a bitch or a tease... I need to figure this out a bit more. Ah, shit what's to figure out? I told him the truth. I'm not ready for anything other than friendship."_

Miroku saw the drama playing across Kagome's face. He wrapped an arm around her shoulders, "What's on your mind?"

Kagome rested her head on his shoulder and wrapped her arm around his waist, "Oh, Miroku. I just don't understand my feelings."

"Ah, are we speaking of our friend InuYasha?" He gently rubbed her shoulder in a soothing manner.

"Yeah... I feel like I'm always overreacting. And I just don't know... like I don't believe what he says..." she was slowly putting her thoughts in a coherent pattern. "When I came back today, I was bound and determined to not let him in - I refuse to be his rebound chick."

"Oh, Kagome, is that what you think you are to him?" Miroku was shocked to hear this coming out of her mouth, _"Didn't she know that she had enchanted InuYasha? Although it is not my place to reveal his heart to her."_ "May I suggest that you continue this conversation with our InuYasha?"

"But-"

"But, nothing, Kagome," he spoke firmly. "This is my best friend and I know he has a heart of gold."

"I tried," she whined. "But I just ended up being a bitch and storming off. I can't think straight. That's why I stayed at my mom's for so long."

"Ah, Kagome, the path to your heart is riddled with turns and twists. I am afraid that even InuYasha would get lost without a map. What fear has gripped your heart so? Once you are able to distinguish that fear and accept its voice without it hindering you, you will have achieved choice in the matter. At the moment, I must say your actions are only reactions to what you think is there, not to what is actually there."

She took several moments to allow his words to sink in and define themselves to her. "Oh, Miroku," she squeezed him tight. "You are so eloquent!" With that, she kissed his cheek and walked to InuYasha. Miroku smirked, _"Ah, how I enjoy opening the heart."_

Kagome slid up next to InuYasha and wrapped her arm around his waist. He was a little surprised, but delighted in the feel of her and wound his arm around her shoulder and leaned down to place a sweet kiss on the top of her head. They stood there enjoying the feel of each other, Shippou's jokes faded in the background. She nearly draped her entire body about him, he felt that good.

She was nearly delirious with the feel and smell of him. _"How could he affect me so? Is this what it's like to be in love?"_ She gasped. _"Shit, did I just say that?"_

InuYasha looked down at her when he heard her gasp. He knew it wasn't in response to Arimi's wise-ass remark. He whispered in her ear, "Hey, are you ok?" He pulled her a little closer.

She squeezed him in response and said, "I'm all right."

He knew better, and prodded a little more, "Kagome...?"

"I think I'm getting tired. Will you walk home with me?" She studied his face, looking for... something.

He smiled, "Of course." He looked to his friends and said a little louder, "Hey guys, we're gonna head back." They effectively dismissed the party-er's protests to stay and said their goodbyes to their friends.

Outside, Kagome took his hand and intertwined her fingers with his. He looked at her with an amused gleam in his eyes. _"Whatever the monk said to her, I need to thank him later."_

"Inu...Yasha?" she hesitated, not really knowing where to start, she just knew that she had to start.

"Yes, love?"

"I want to apologize-"

"For what?"

"For being a bitch mostly. I had a great conversation with 'Roku..." she faltered, she was lost again. _"What if he really doesn't want anything more than sex? What if he wants more? Ah, that's definitely worth the risk..."_

"Mmm..." He didn't want to rush her, this was such a great conversation to have.

"You know, I have this fear that feels so real..." she began opening her heart and instead of it hurting, she felt remarkably free and strong. She could feel his gaze on her even in the dark night sky. He was rubbing his thumb on her hand in rhythmic circular patterns that were oddly seductive while soothing.

"Oh, InuYasha... I've never felt this way before and it really scares me..." she sighed into his shoulder as they continued their walk home.

"Kagome..." he wanted to say he felt the same, but she interjected.

"Please, let me finish. I don't know what it is about you, InuYasha. You excite me and scare me at the same time. I want to run and hide when I feel scared. And when I'm excited..." she was embarrassed at what she was about to say.

"Hmm...?" he gently prompted, he knew this was difficult for her to express.

She took a deep breath and dove in, "I want to run into your arms and hit the sheets with you."

"Mmm..." he murmured appreciatively, visions of Kagome seducing him flooded his mind's eye.

They were quickly approaching their home. He didn't want the night to end with him sleeping by himself... again.

"But, here's the thing," she continued. She didn't know where her courage came from, "I'm afraid that I'm just your rebound chick to get over Kikyo... and that you don't see me as me." There she said it. No matter what happens, she knew she wasn't held back by her fear and for that she felt triumphant.

"Is that what you think you are to me?" his voice was filled with disbelief.

"Well... yeah... and... you guys just... broke up..." she stammered.

"My relationship with her is nothing like what I've experienced with you in the short time I've known you. You are nothing like her. You are so much more. You are like a dream to me. Everything I learn about you I love," he opened his heart, trusting what his instincts were telling him. "I don't know what the future has in store for us, but I'm willing to check it out."

He unlocked their front door. He noticed that she tried, not very successfully, to hide a yawn. He chuckled. "You look sleepy."

He escorted her to her room, she was a little hesitant, but she knew what she wanted, "InuYasha...?"

"Yeah?"

"Will you stay the night with me and just hold me?" she asked earnestly.

"Mmm... are you sure?"

"Can you promise to just hold me?"

"Yes. I would so love to hold you all night."

She once again took his hand in hers and led him to her room. He took a deep inhale, the room already had her scent. It was enticing and seductive. He looked at her and took her into his arms in an embrace that was filled with all the love and tenderness he felt for her. She melted in his arms and sighed with contentment, _"This must be what it's like to be in love."_

Reluctantly, he broke their embrace, "I'll go change and brush my teeth."

She smiled, "I'll meet you in the bathroom."

"You're on."

He swiftly crossed the distance and entered his room through their bathroom where he did a little jig of happiness. He stripped and changed into a plain white t-shirt and a pair of boxers. _"I need at least a barrier of clothing..." _

He knocked on the bathroom door and entered when he heard her say, "C'mon in, InuYasha." He took in a sharp breath when he saw her. She was also in a pair of boxers and a t-shirt. Only she looked way hotter, maybe because her boxers were shorter and the shirt was smaller and fit tighter and she wasn't wearing a bra and her legs were... He groaned inwardly, _"This is a strength test if I ever saw one."_

She smiled up at him as she began her evening cleansing ritual. She was deep in thought as she went on autopilot. _"Why does the fear grow to almost a debilitating level with him? What is he to me ? Is this really love? Or just a big time crush? What the hell does my heart really tell me?" _She brushed her teeth, washed her face, applied moisturizer and a 'night solution' that advertised to protect her face from premature aging. She had laughed at the idea when she bought it, but knew preventative maintenance couldn't hurt.

When she completed her usual routine, her eyes searched for InuYasha. He was leaning on the counter, watching her intently. She smiled, took a step towards him. She looked into his eyes, and asked impishly, "My bed or yours?"

He enjoyed this Kagome, she was so free and open, "Yours, love."

She led him into her room and jumped on her bed with a giggle. He happily followed. They settled into a comfortable position, he was on his back with her cradled in his arm curled against his body, he closed his eyes to savor the moment, _"I could get used to this, really get used to this."_

True to his nature, he went quickly from thought to mouth, "Kagome, this feels great. I wouldn't complain if we did this every night."

She was floored, _"Who'd've thought?" _"Me too." She wrapped an arm around his waist and possessively threw a leg over his and snuggled deeper. She felt safe and at the same time she was a little scared.

She raised herself up so she could see his face. _"He looks... content."_ He opened one eye to look at her and was shocked to see the desire that flooded her eyes. She took his mouth with such ferocity that she was breathless at her brazen attack. He quickly took the lead. His hand went to her hair, pulled her close to him. His tongue was soft and gentle, sending shivers down to her toes with each caress on her tongue. She melted into his desire. He kissed her senseless, her mind was a blank and all she could do was react instinctively to his explorations. Soft moans were swallowed as his kiss continued.

She pulled away, "I-I-I'm sorry."

He wasn't, "Huh...? Why?"

"I... I... ah... hell," she faltered. "I... I don't want to be a tease. I'm sorry."

He hugged her tighter, "Ah, love. It's okay. We're not going to make love tonight. But I sure do enjoy those kisses."

"We're... we're not?" relief laced her voice.

He chuckled. "No, when we do, YOU'LL know it. Promise. Now, let's go to sleep, hmmm?"

"Uh-huh. Sweet dreams, InuYasha."

"Most definitely. Sweet dreams, love." He held her close, close to his heart and sooner than either expected, sleep overcame them.


	9. The Day After

**The Beach House**  
Chapter Nine: The Day After  
By: OhJoy

* * *

Predawn light entered her room in a whisper, she turned in her sleep and felt a presence in her bed. Half-asleep and more than a little groggy, her eyes opened slowly to see a very peaceful InuYasha laying on his side facing her. Their legs were rather intimately entangled. As she remembered what led to this... she smiled. 

She smoothed his bangs from his face, _"He is simply beautiful."_ She ran a light hand along his chin, down his neck, over his shoulder. He didn't stir. She stroked his arm and lingered on his chest. She ran her fingers over the taut muscles, created random patterns - this way and that. With one finger she wrote her name over his heart and placed her palm over it, as if to seal her name onto his heart. She felt the steady rhythmic beat and smiled.

He felt her running her hand across his chest, traced patterns across his muscles that promised of more. Then he felt her write her name across his heart... _"She has no idea it's already there."_ His heart swelled. His arms closed the distance and pulled her into his embrace. He nuzzled her neck and said, "It's too early." He meant that on so many levels.

Fear and self-doubt established their presence, _"It's way too early for her to feel any deep emotions for me. She is an amazing person. There is so much love in her heart and she evokes a fierce loyalty from all her friends... who just so happen to be my friends. But they were hers first."_

He thought back on the last few days. His friends were polite to him; the usual warmth and camaraderie he felt was sorely missing, everyone with the exception of Miroku kept their distance. He got the distinct feeling that they blamed him for her absence. Although no one said a word.

He's never met anyone like her before, most women were after his money in one way or another. How many times had he heard, "Did you buy me something?" or "Take me shopping!" He's now kicking himself that all the times his friends would talk about her, he sort of just tuned out. He never paid attention, and to think he didn't even notice all the group photos she was in that the girls had in their apartments.

He sighed and cleared the thoughts from his mind. _"Let's just see how this goes..."_ He pulled her closer and fell asleep listening to her even breathing.

* * *

He awoke to the aroma of freshly brewed coffee. He glanced down at the sleeping figure in his arms and gently stroked her cheek.

"Kagome... Wake up, love. It's a brand new day," he said softly and continued stroking her cheek. He loved how she automatically leaned into his touch and snuggled closer to him.

"Kagome, love, let's get a cup of coffee." His voice was a little stronger in her ear. She let a moan of protest and closed her eyes tighter. He chuckled, _"She really doesn't function without coffee."_ He started kissing her neck and made his way up to her ear and whispered, "Love, let's get up. We both have classes today."

"Mmm..." she rubbed against him in an effort to stretch. The bed was to comfortable and it was just so cozy to lay in his arms. She turned in his embrace and opened her eyes and said with a smile, "Morning." She leaned over and gave him a soft kiss on his lips. She sat up and stretched her arms over her head. He was the first out of bed and stretched as well. He led the way to the door and opened it for her.

"Morning, K-Girl," Eri greeted her from a stool at the counter. She was in her pajamas, a pair of Hello, Kitty bottoms and plain light blue shirt. Her hair was tangled and a little matted in the back. "Hey, Yash," with a smirk on her face. A few eyebrows were raised when they saw that he had exited from her room and NOT his.

"Mmm," Kagome replied.

Sango quickly grabbed a mug and made Kagome a cup of coffee. It was too cruel to stand by and watch her friend struggle first thing in the morning. She was already showered and dressed for the day. She chose a pair of red jeans and a form-fitting black t-shirt, on her feet black flip flops. She eyed InuYasha, "Mornin', Yash."

"Hi," he answered as he poured himself a cup of coffee. _"Even Sango makes her a cup of coffee without her asking, no one ever pours me a cup." _

Kagome went straight to InuYasha and wrapped her arm around his waist and snuggled against his shoulder, cradling her coffee. _"I wish we could stay in bed all day."_

InuYasha was a little surprised at Kagome's familiarity with him, _"But it sure does feel awesome!"_

Sango raised her eyebrow again at Kagome's open affection and shot a look to InuYasha that clearly said, "You hurt her and I'll hurt you." He simply nodded once in acknowledgment.

After a few sips of coffee, Kagome was awake now and brightly smiled up at InuYasha, "I got first dibbs on the shower." She rose on her toes and kissed his cheek and exited the kitchen.

* * *

InuYasha meant to just move the stapled paper over a bit on the counter so he could flip through the newspaper. He wanted to check the movie listings and ask Kagome out for their first official date. He smirked, _"We slept together before we even had our first date. Nice work, Yash."_

His eyes caught the pick circles over various words... words that put together were... well, hot and steamy... He disregarded his newspaper and picked up the document and began to read, _"This ain't no dream," he said, his voice husky with lust. Without missing a stroke, he pushed her onto her stomach and began thrusting deeper into her. "Gods, Woman! Your... pussy... is so sweeet... so fucking tight..." He pulled them onto their knees. He loved this dominate position, her head still rested on the pillow, her face displayed the ecstasy he felt. He loved watching her hips roll with each of his thrusts."_

"Shit, that's hot!" He felt a tightening in his red board shorts.

Miroku looked up from the magazine he was scanning at the dining table. He had returned from long run, still slightly sweaty, he wore a pair of cross-trainers, Nike shorts and a loose tank top. "Huh? What's that, Yash?" With a smirk, InuYasha walked over to him and handed him the stack of papers, pointing to the passage he just read.

Miroku quickly read through the paragraph. "Ah, yes, the sweet and innocent Kagome isn't as she seems, hn?"

"You talking about me, 'Roku?"

"Speak of the devil," Miroku smiled.

Kagome entered the kitchen with Eri, both were in shorts and t-shirts, backpacks slung over a shoulder, just returned from a days' worth of classes. "Oh, my fan fic!" She grabbed it from Miroku. "I was wondering where that was."

InuYasha's eyes widened slightly in disbelief, "You mean, **_you_** wrote that!" His cock got hard so fast. _"Holy shit... this chick just fucking rocks!"_

"Yep," she confirmed casually, his incredulous tone went unnoticed as she dropped her backpack on the dining table and went straight to him, placed a hand on his chest and kissed his cheek. She walked over to open the fridge for a Barq's. Her eyes devoured him, savoring his bare chest and damp hair. _"Went surfing again, hmmm?"_

Eri grabbed the document from Kagome's hand and started reading, "Oh, baby! You are getting really good at porn! What's this for?"

Kagome popped open the can, "Oh, it just came out after seeing those firefighters yesterday. And falling asleep next to that hunky InuYasha." She winked at him. Her eyes sparkled. InuYasha smirked. The girls giggled. "Want a soda, Bright Eyes?"

"Nah, shit... after reading this... I think I need a vibrator..." Eri continued scanning the smut and a light blush washed over her cheeks.

"Vibrator...? What kind do you have?" Ayame asked as she entered the kitchen and went to grab the pitcher of iced tea from the fridge. She was dressed in low rise dark denim capris and an orange tank top with spaghetti straps, on her feet were black Chuck Taylor low-tops. "I like the ones with attachments and at least three varying speeds," she stated in a matter of fact tone as she poured herself a glass of the tea.

"Really?... What kind of attachments?" Arimi entered the kitchen from the back yard. She wore a floral patterned bikini with cut-off shorts unzipped at the waist, feet bare.

Miroku's attention was completely on the conversation, his magazine easily forgotten. InuYasha rolled his eyes, and groaned silently. He couldn't take much more and announced, "I'm going to take a shower." He swiftly made an exit.

Eri lusted, "Can we watch"

**SMACK**

"Ow..."

"Back off, bitch."

"Aww, K-Girl, I was just playing," Eri said in a laughing tone.

"I'm not," Kagome said with finality.

Soft chuckles came from InuYasha's room. _"My girl is staking her claim. Nice."_ His door closed with a soft "thud."

"Ok, I feel like cooking. Who's up for something yummy?" Kagome smiled, rubbing her hands together.

"Me."

"Me too."

"Me three."

"It would be my pleasure."

With that, she opened the fridge and looked to see what she could whip up. She pulled various items and went to town. She was chopping and dicing and threw chicken in the microwave to defrost. It wasn't always inspiring to cook and lately she had been avoiding it. But the feel of the knife in her hand as she was chopping the potatoes, she remembered just how much she loved to cook. _"Note to self: Cook more often."_ She laughed quietly.

Arimi pulled out her cell and called Shippou, "Yo, Foxy... when are you coming home? Yeah... is that really important?... Well... I thought you might want to know that Kagome is working her mojo in the kitchen..." she laughed. "That's what I thought. We'll see you soon."

Kagome was making dinner for her roommates. She knew that the guys were big eaters, hell, so were Ayame and Sango. So she made sure there would be plenty for everyone and then some. _"Leftovers aren't a bad thing."_

InuYasha reentered the kitchen to the enticing smell of something delicious being cooked. _"I wonder who's cooking?"_ He couldn't understand why Sango insisted that he fully stock the kitchen with top of the line appliances and cookware, yet no one had made more than coffee in it. He just complied and figured living with seven other people, someone was bound to cook. He stopped when he saw Kagome shake and flip whatever she had in the pan with a flick of her wrist. She had a dish towel over a shoulder and several pots on the range. _"This woman never ceases to amaze me!"_

"Hey, love" he said as he leaned on the counter, he wanted to see more of her technique. _"With the way she handles the pans - without utensils, it's like she's a pro!" _He was peeking under various lids to see what was cooking. "So, what are you cooking up?"

She smiled at him and leaned over to give him a quick kiss on his sexy mouth. He was dressed in dark blue jeans and charcoal formfitting t-shirt, feet bare.

She announced proudly, "Tonight's menu is Chicken Piccata, garlic mashed potatoes with gravy and lightly seared asparagus. Oh, I should make a salad, too. Um, didn't think of dessert though..."

Eri chimed in, "I'll prep the salad." She opened the fridge and pulled out tomatoes, a few heads of romaine lettuce, red onions and few other things that InuYasha didn't catch.

Ayame was at the dining table, flipping through the paper, "I'll call Shippou and ask him to pick up a cheesecake. What do you think?"

"That sounds great," Kagome answered.

"So, love," InuYasha said, a smile spread across his gorgeous face. "Where did you learn to cook like this?" He quickly glanced around and noticed there wasn't a cook book laying open or any measuring cups in the sink. _"She did this all by memory?"_

"Oh, my family owns a few restaurants. Growing up, I always hung out in the kitchen after school and bugged the chefs until they showed me how to do what they did. I think they did it to just shut me up." She smiled at the memory of the sous chef, Kaede, and the unlimited patience she had as Kagome learned to flip items in a frying pan and the many tries it took her to keep the contents in the pan. Oh, the messes she made!

"Really? Cool. What restaurant?" InuYasha asked.

"The Shrine," Kagome answered. _"Wait for it..."_

"You mean to tell me that your family are the Higurashis that own that chain of restaurants?" his tone raised an octave._ "Holy shit, she's loaded..." _

She thought, _"Bam! There it is..."_

The Shrine was known for having the most scrumptious menu with a hefty price tag and had locations up and down the West Coast. Rumor had it they were about to go national. Hell, they were rumored to be doing some test marketing on packaging their dinners for the frozen foods section.

Before he could ask, she replied, "Yep. That's us. And, yes, I know that Sesshoumaru has been trying to buy us out."

InuYasha laughed, "Yeah, he's been trying for years!"

She smiled and looked at him appreciatively. _"Wow, I thought he was gonna get mad... cool."_

He smirked, "So you gonna tell me what's in the"

"NO!" she said playfully smacking him with her dish towel. "I do not divulge family recipes!"

"Ok, ok," he laughed. "I won't ask you to!" He sauntered to the fridge and grabbed a Dr. Pepper. Kagome was now at the sink, rinsing the various kitchen utensils and knives she used to prepare the food before she put them into the dishwasher.

InuYasha stood close to her and asked her in a quiet voice, "So, love, what else do you have up your sleeve?"

She looked at him with questioning eyes.

"Your kisses leave me breathless. You dance like a temptress. You evoke fierce loyalty from your friends. You drive a stick shift. You speak French. You write erotica. You cook." His smile broadened. "You continuously amaze me."

She blushed at his words. No one has ever summed up her actions quite like that.

Then he laughed and exclaimed, "Wait! You can get us reservations at the Shrine on Sunset without a problem. Same day even!" Laughter filled the kitchen, mostly coming from their friends.

"Shut up already!" she flicked her dish towel at him again.

"Hey, Kagome," Ayame called. She was gathering the newspaper and straightening up.

"Yeah?"

"Shall I set the table? How many you think?" Ayame asked.

"Oh, yeah, that would be great. Well, at least eight. Is Koga coming?" Kagome responded cheerfully.

"I didn't call him. I wasn't sure..." The auburn haired beauty shrugged, she didn't want to assume that Koga would be fed too.

"You know I always cook for an army. Please invite him. Dinner will be ready in about fifteen, twenty minutes." She was touched at her friend's concern.

* * *

The spur of the moment dinner party went smoothly. Kagome enjoyed the compliments her friends gave her for her cooking. It was funny though, because she didn't cook so that her friends would appreciate her efforts. She cooked to show her friends that she cared for them. She sighed happily.

Eri and Ayame insisted on doing the clean up since Kagome cooked. Shippou broke out the plain cheesecake he got at Trader Joe's, he sliced it and Koga served it. Sango made a pot of decaf.

Dessert and coffee on the table, Arimi raised her wine glass and said, "This is the reason I moved in, to be with my friends, sharing good food, good drink, and good times."

"Here, here." Glasses, soda cans, coffee mugs clinked. Contentment and love filled the air.

Kagome leaned into InuYasha, he automatically wrapped his arm around her shoulders. He had to admit that he loved how comfortable he was around her and how affectionate she was being. He stroked her cheek softly. She looked up, he held her chin and just before his lips reached hers he said quietly, "Thank you for dinner." His lips moved over her silk lips with such tenderness that she gasped, he saw that as an invitation to deepen the kiss. His tongue gently caressed hers, he took his time slowly exploring her mouth. Reluctantly, he broke the kiss out of respect for their roommates - just so he wouldn't hear 'Get a room!' She was breathless. He brushed his nose against hers before he looked across the table at his friends who were engaged in various conversations.

He got up and started clearing the dessert plates, Arimi assisted and Miroku manned the sink, ready to rinse before filling the dishwasher. Kagome sighed, _"This really is the life. What a great way to end the day."_ A salacious smile curved her lips, _"An even better way would be to curl up next to InuYasha in bed... maybe tonight we'll sleep in his room."_

She got up and said her good night to her friends. She caught InuYasha's eye and her eyes just sparkled. He returned her smile and continued with the clean up.

In her room, she changed into a pair of pink and orange striped boy shorts underwear and a pink tank top. She went to the bathroom to begin her nightly cleansing routine.

InuYasha dropped his jeans as soon as he got in his room, leaving a pair of navy boxers on and changed his shirt to a white undershirt. He knocked on the door, but didn't get a response, so he gently pushed it open to find Kagome rinsing her face. She was wearing even less than she did last night, _"Oh by the Gods!"_ Her boy shorts rode up to reveal her sweet ass, he sighed and wanted to scream at the same time. Instead, he grabbed his tooth brush.

She smiled when she heard him enter. _"I hope he's staring at my ass."_ Patting her face dry, she asked coyly, "Can we sleep in your bed tonight?"

"Sure, love," he really enjoyed the familiar way she's been acting around him since last night. _"It's like we've been together for years."_

She completed her nightly ritual and followed him into his room. He motioned her to choose a side and get in, shut his lamp off, and got in bed. His voice husky with desire, "Kagome, love, let's go to sleep." He opened his arms to hold her. She snuggled into him and possessively wrapped herself around him. He kissed her head sweetly.

"InuYasha...?" She hesitated.

"Mmm..."

"I really like this. I feel so comfortable around you, like you just accept me."

He smiled in the dark room, "Funny, I could say the same thing." He gave a small squeeze. "I'd like to take you out to dinner tomorrow night - just you and me."

"Mmm... that would be nice. Where are we going? And don't tell me the Shrine on Sunset!" She giggled.

"No, I promise, I won't take you there. Be ready at 7."

She giggled again. "You do realize that we'd already've slept together twice before we even go on our first date?"

"Yeah, I know. I'm the shit, huh?" She squeezed him and laughed with him.

"Sweet dreams, love."

"Sweet dreams."


	10. Boys In Action

**The Beach House**  
Chapter 10: Boys In Action  
By: OhJoy

_Warning: Lemon... lime... don't know the difference... but young ones go AWAY!_

Kagome was nervous. She chewed on her pen and did her best to pay attention to the professor. "_This has to be one of the longest days of my life!"_ she thought. Tonight was her official first date with InuYasha and that brought a sparkle with such depth to her eyes. This was her last class and it was almost over, she just needed to stay for the assignment for next week's class. It was almost 5pm and with traffic she would have just enough time to shower and change.

How do you get ready for a date when it's with your roommate that you share a bathroom with? Simple, she asked Sango and Ayame if she could get ready in their bathroom. They laughed, "Like you have to ask?" She smiled at the memory. She really did have the most amazing friends. She went shopping between her classes. After a seemingly endless parade of clothes, she settled on a soft sleeveless rayon dress that fell just above her knees. The deep sapphire hue made her eyes shine. It clung to her curves and had a modest V-neck. She paired it with her navy sling-backs and a beautifully patterned blood red pashmina completed her ensemble. She blew dry her hair and chose to pull it into a casual upsweep knot with some tendrils that framed her face. She usually passed up make up. But tonight, she wanted to look stunning. She kept it to minimum: Mascara, powder and lip gloss.

She glanced at the clock, 6:55. She grabbed her evening bag, a small simple red leather clutch, and made her way down the staircase. InuYasha was in the living room with Shippou playing Tekken.

InuYasha felt her before he actually saw her. He paused the game and got up, Shippou made a small squeak but quieted when he saw what InuYasha saw. InuYasha walked to the stairs, "Kagome..."

His eyes drank in the sight of her. _"My Gods! She is gorgeous!"_ He felt slightly self-conscious but knew that he was dressed appropriately in a pair of black dress slacks and a red silk shirt. He opted to wear his black suede blazer-style jacket instead of a sport coat. He stepped close to her and inhaled her sensuous scent. He whispered in her ear, "You are so beautiful." She blushed at his words, his breath sent shivers down her spine. He took a step back and offered his elbow, "Ready to go?" She nodded.

Shippou was gawking and InuYasha smirked at him, "Don't wait up, runt."

Sango and Eri came out from the kitchen eyeing their roommates. Eri blew a wolfish whistle, "Damn, K-Girl, you're one hot piece of ass!"

Sango chimed, "And so is Yash!" They all laughed.

They were seated in his brilliant red Audi TT Roadster, she was thankful she had her hair up when she realized he had the top down. _"This is Southern California after all. Driving with the top up is convertible abuse!"_ He gave her thigh a quick squeeze before putting the car in gear.

After a short drive, they pulled up to the valet. She immediately recognized the restaurant he chose, "The Little Door!" Her smile was engaging and he nodded in acknowledgment. "I love this place! I haven't been here in next to forever!"

He winced inwardly, _"Shit! Who brought her here? This is like THE place for romantic dinners! I can't remember if she had a boyfriend before she went to Paris... fuck it. I'm with her tonight."_ To the maitre 'd he said, "Dinner reservation for Tsuyosa."

The older gentlemen greeted them with a warm smile, "Welcome, Mr. Tsuyosa. Your table is ready. Right this way." The short old man led the couple to a corner table on the patio next to the wall fountain. The restaurant itself was a converted house with a romantic courtyard, the furniture as eccentric and eclectic as the people dining. Soft lights and candles gave the air a magical atmosphere.

Their maitre 'd pulled out a chair for Kagome and waited for InuYasha to take his seat before he offered the menus. With a small bow, he said, "If you require anything, please do not hesitate to ask. My name is Myouga."

Kagome was glowing. She couldn't have asked for a better restaurant to go to for their first date. _"InuYasha really has great taste."_

InuYasha, figured what the hell, "So, you've been here before?" He hoped he sounded casual.

Her smile brightened with the memory, "I haven't been here since my sixteenth birthday with my family." InuYasha silently sighed. "It's so funny. Even though we own restaurants, for special occasions no one wants to eat there! We sat over there and that was the first time my dad let me have a sip of his wine." She pointed to the large round table in the center of the courtyard, it easily sat eight people.

"Speaking of which..." he opened the wine menu. "Are you in the mood for red or white?"

"Summer time means chardonnay," she replied.

"Really? Hmm... I thought summer time meant surfing and girls in tiny bikinis," he loved teasing her.

"Pig!" she reprimanded softly.

Dinner was a combination of flirtatious banter and tender looks. They were well on their way to falling for each other. They consumed a bottle of the most delicious chardonnay and Kagome was a little surprised when InuYasha suggested they go to the Plush Lounge at the Key Club.

"Isn't that that like an exclusive members only bar?" she asked, a bit confused.

"Yep," he wrapped an arm around her waist as they waited for his car from the valet. He nuzzled her neck and asked, "Are you up for that? Or would you rather do something else?" His car arrived faster than either anticipated.

She thought for a moment and answered as she pulled on her seat belt, "Mmm... would you mind if we did something else? Like maybe just go home and take a walk on the shoreline?"

He wore his trademark smirk. It was a warm night and the moon was almost full, _"Prime make out setting."_ He answered her questions with, "Excellent idea."

He drove them straight home and opened the car door for her. They walked the path to the house, but she quickly passed the front door. As she passed the deck, she slipped out of her shoes and tossed them on the wood floor. He followed her lead and toed off his shoes and threw his black dress socks inside them. He grabbed her hand and they ran to the shoreline.

She was giggling like a school girl, "InuYasha, you're crazy!" She melted into his strong embrace. She loved the feel of his arms around her. His hand went to cup her chin and their eyes met in the moonlight.

"Gods! You take my breath away," he breathed over his lips as he met hers with a tender, slow, exploring kiss. Her hands went underneath his jacket to rest on his chest, through the silk shirt she felt the heat of him and longed to have their skin touching. His tongue seductively caressed hers. _"She tastes so fucking good!"_ The kiss went from tender to intense and almost aggressive. His need to touch more of her was growing. His other hand went to her hair and pulled out the clip confining the obsidian tresses. He murmured against her lips, "I like your hair down and wild." He grunted as he entwined the silk strands around his fingers, pulling her head slightly up, his lips moved to her jaw. She moaned as he kissed his way to her ear and breathed, "You are so fucking hot!" He moved down her neck. He continued the strokes of his warm tongue on her neck and her moans grew louder. She threw her head back to give him greater access to her neck and moved her hands to his hair. She was lost in the moment. She was lost in the feel of his tongue on her skin. It was hot, soft, demanding, gentle, tasting, commanding. It was incredible.

o O

The bath was nearly full. What a gorgeous night... the moon softly glowed through sheer curtains over the vanity. She walked over to make sure her roommate's door to the bathroom was locked. She opened a drawer and pulled out her favorite vibrator. She shut the water off and leaned gently on the wall beside the tub, she raised her foot to rest on the toilet seat.

The silk robe pushed aside, she gently caressed her clit with her forefinger as she turned the vibrator on with her other hand. The steam from the bath permeates the air. She sighed contentedly, gliding the vibrator to her clit. She already knew she was wet. _"How long has it been? I broke up with that lying bastard in June. So that means I haven't had any action in almost three months!"_ Her other hand stroked an erect nipple through the silk the robe, then hastily pushed the fabric aside - pinching and squeezing her nipple. The familiar warm tingling began to cascade throughout her body, she started teasing herself with the tip of the vibrator just on the outside of her folds.

"Mmmm..." she moaned. She thrusted the handy vibrator inside and increased the speed. Mmmm, indeed.

Faintly, she heard a voice calling her name. She was immersed in the warm feelings brought on by the vibrator, and ignored the voice. She began the rhythmic in and out thrusting. She sensed someone entering her bathroom, she smirked, _"Whoever it is can either watch or walk out."_ She opened her eyes and gasped when she saw him kneeling in front of her. His strong warm hands were on her hips, he leaned his head onto her heated flower. His breath was hot and she could hear him panting. He started licking her clit. She drops the vibrator. One of his hands moved onto her ass, his mouth completely engulfed her lips.

"_Now, that's French kissing,"_ she thought as his tongue darted in and out her hot core. _"God, he really knows how to eat pussy. I should stop him... this isn't supposed to happen..." _ A moan broke from her mouth, it was a fragmented version of his name.

He had a lascivious smile on his handsome face, "Watch me, Sango, and know that this is me." He gently spread her lips and inserted a finger. She moaned and locked onto his violet orbs. He exhaled on her heat and it sent shivers through her body. His tongue quickly found her hooded center of nerves. "_Oh, dear Gods! Thank you for answering my many prayers. She tastes even sweeter than I could have ever dreamed!"_ He gently thrusted his finger and moaned when she grew wetter. He inserted another finger and was rewarded with a deep moan that escaped from her. His mouth was on her heat, worked in sync with his fingers.

Her hands went to his head, running through the silken strands, she pulled him closer. Her hips began to move to the rhythm he set. She was swept up in the moment. His tongue, his breath, his fingers. She melted. The knot in her stomach exploded into a white hot heat that spread through her in a full body shudder, her hands fell from his hair, she threw her head back and she screamed his name, "MIROKU!" Her head was spinning, the orgasm more intense than any she evoked from a plastic vibrator. Her breathing came in huffs. She murmured, "Oh by the Gods..."

He stood before her. His eyes full of passion and desire and... _love?_ His mouth and chin glistened with the evidence of her pleasure. His tongue darted out and ran around his lips. She watched him as his eyes rolled back and closed, a low moan came from him. She was landing back down on Earth and she watched at him through half open lids, she reached out with both hands and ran her hands through his thick hair. She pulled him to her in a brazen openmouthed kiss. She tasted herself on him. It was erotic and almost intoxicating. He moaned and drew her into his arms. She sank into his arms as his tongue stroked and danced with hers. She felt his arousal against her stomach. One of her hands reached down and cupped him through his shorts. He withdrew his mouth and much to her surprise she saw him shake his head and gently pushed her hand away, "My butterfly, my only intention is to give you pleasure." His eyes clouded. He pressed his lips to her forehead and whispered, "Sweet dreams." He exited as quickly as he had entered. All she could do was lean on the wall for support, _"What the hell just happened?"_


	11. If You So Desire

**The Beach House**  
Chapter Eleven: If You So Desire  
By: OhJoy

Note: Lemon coming up! YUM! 

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Previously... 

She felt his arousal against her stomach. One of her hands reached down and cupped him through his shorts. He withdrew his mouth and much to her surprise she saw him shake his head and gently pushed her hand away, "My butterfly, my only intention is to give you pleasure." His eyes clouded. He pressed his lips to her forehead and whispered, "Sweet dreams." He exited as quickly as he had entered. All she could do was lean on the wall for support, _"What the hell just happened?"_

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Sango leaned her head on the wall for Kami knows how long. Her head was still in the heavens, "Miroku..." she whispered, "By the Gods! That was unbelievable." She shook her head, calmed her breathing, and regained her focus. She pushed her shoulders back and stood to her full height. She pulled her silk kimono robe closed and smoothed her hair back. She glanced at the full tub. She reached in, a small shiver ran through her body at the feel of the cold water, and pulled the chain stopper, "I'll take a soak another time."

She wandered into the hallway, hesitated for a moment, took in a deep breath, and walked towards Miroku's bedroom determined to finish what he started. She smelled incense and candles as she approached his door that was ajar. Miroku was in the middle of his bed sitting in lotus position, his hands clasped pale purple rosary beads. He was softly chanting. Sango stood at the foot of the bed nervously.

He had all white candles burning throughout his room. Three on each of the nightstands that flanked his queen size bed. The mini-blinds were pulled all the way to the top and both windows were fully opened. The sound of the crashing waves was nearly hypnotic. There were votive candles in glass holders that lined the window sill a few inches apart. On his desk was an incense dish that burned three cones, emitting a soothing sandalwood scent. The hutch that graced the back edge of his desk also had several lit votive candles lined across it.

She bit on her lower lip. "Miroku...?" she asked in a quiet voice, her determination ebbed away as she took in the sight. _"He's meditating, he's trying to calm down and regain his focus?"_ She didn't elicit a response. She made her way onto the bed and sat in front of him, legs crossed, their knees touching.

"Miroku," she said in a louder, more confident voice.

His eyes fluttered open. She saw many emotions cross them: Surprise, recognition, confusion, and... _love?_ He sighed, "Ah, Sango..." He averted his eyes and they landed on his rosary beads. He began rubbing them in an effort to gather strength. "I... I... I know I was out of line. I took advantage of you and for that I apologize."

Her eyes widened, "Y-you regret—"

"NO!" his response came out as a near growl. He dropped the beads and took her hands in his. "Sango... that is not what I meant." His violet eyes held hers in a gaze filled with adoration. "I... I... I had no right to make such advances on you. Nevertheless, I most certainly do not regret a moment. You are my best friend and I love you dearly. I went too fast. I-it's becoming more difficult for me to be around you."

"I-I don't understand," she stammered. She broke their eye lock and dropped her eyes to the clasped hands. Her head was spinning, _"Did he just say that he loves me? How did I miss this? I've been in love with him since high school!"_

Miroku stroked her hands with his warm thumbs, drawing small circular patterns, educing a shiver in both himself and the woman he so desperately wanted to be his. He felt his body heat up and a familiar tightening in his shorts. "Sango, you fill my head. Every moment when I'm not with you, I think of you."

She looked incredulously at the man of her dreams, "What are you saying, Monk?"

He returned her gaze with a small smile, "I am yours if you so desire."

She gasped and searched his eyes for any trace of doubt. She found none; all she saw was that he was open and vulnerable to her. Her heart did a triple back flip. She leaned towards his sexy mouth and declared, "I soooo desire." She withdrew her hands from his grasp and ran them through his shoulder length mane.

Miroku pulled her by her waist against his chest until her legs straddled his waist and captured her lips in a soul-searing kiss. He felt her melt onto him and smirked against their joined lips. She took that as an invitation to deepen the kiss. She gently stroked her tongue on his lips and delved into his mouth, tasting the sweet recesses. She ran her tongue along his teeth and danced with his tongue. They broke the kiss in a gasp for air.

He gently laid them down on their sides on top of the deep purple sheets, their heads landed softly on the pillows. Their eyes met in a lustful gaze that held nothing back, her jaw set in a determined line, "Miroku, I am the only one. I don't share." His hand reached up to tuck a lock of her hair behind an ear.

"Sango, my love, you are all that I need," he whispered just before he returned his lips to hers and gathered her closer to him. He felt the shivers that ran through her luscious form. He kissed her lips and lingered on her full bottom lip. She opened her mouth to him without any hesitation. His tongue entered in a seductive manner, he slowly savored the taste of her. His tongue grazed her teeth, softly caressing her tongue. He parted from her mouth to kiss her chin, across her jaw to land behind her ear. She shuddered. _"Ah, a Sango sweet spot..."_ He began to lap his tongue at the newly discovered sweet spot and felt a rush of electricity run through him as she moaned.

He slid the silk kimono off her shoulder and trailed kisses from her ear to her collar bone. His hand cupped her full breast and kneaded the orb while his thumb found her already erect nipple and stroked it in short strokes. His mouth quickly replaced his thumb. He pulled himself up to rest on an elbow. He pushed her on to her back and tugged the sash on her waist and her robe fell open. His hand caressed her breasts, moved down to her waist, and gently rested on the taut muscles of her stomach.

"You are breathtaking," he whispered. The candle light flickered enchanting shadows across her body, accentuating her curves and adding a glow to her eyes. A smile played on her lips. She reached over to him and lightly touched his shoulder, down his arm, to her destination: The hem of his black t-shirt. She pulled it up exposing his toned stomach. He finished her task as he sat up and pulled it over his head and tossed on the floor behind him. Her hand found the trail of soft black hair that lead to her piece of heaven. His breath caught in his throat at the feel of her small hands untying his purple board shorts. The sound of Velcro separating echoed in the quiet room.

"Off," she insisted. He swiftly complied and his shorts landed somewhere near his t-shirt behind him. He lowered his body onto hers. The heat from his body seared against hers. She was inebriated, drunk on feeling him so close, skin to skin, breath to breath. She intertwined her legs with his and pulled him tight for another soul-searing kiss. Her hands went through his hair and smoothed over his shoulders and she felt him tremble when she ran her nails down his back.

Instinctively, he pressed his hips into hers. She moaned and spread her legs further for him to lay comfortably. Their lips locked in a passionate kiss. He rested most of his weight onto an elbow. A hand blazed a trail from her neck to her hips. He caressed and stroked her hip, his hand slipped beneath her to cup her bottom. He held her curve and brought her closer to him. His hard member teased her wet heat.

"Sa-Sango..." he moaned. "Tell me..." Words were stuck in his throat. His breathing was shallow, coming out in heavy pants.

"Love me... 'Roku... love me..." she panted as she arched her back and wiggled her hips trying to get him inside her.

He touched her forehead with his and adjusted his position slightly so that his hard shaft was just outside her wet folds. She moaned loudly when he entered her flower.

"Aaahhhh....!" Sango nearly screamed when he was fully sheathed within her. She wrapped her long legs around his waist. He set a slow rhythm, gently rocking his hips into hers. The familiar knot in her loins grew tighter. She bucked her hips, wanting the pace faster, harder, she wanted more. "Fas-faster..." she moaned and he ground into her.

An arrogant smirk landed on his mouth, _"As my flower desires, so it shall be..."_ He quickened the rhythm and held nothing back, he pounded his love into her at a pace that had them reaching for the heavens. Her body tensed, he knew that she was close. He raised himself up a bit more, he placed a hand between them where their bodies joined and feverishly sought out her hooded nub of pleasure.

She gasped when he found it and he rubbed his thumb in a spellbinding circular pattern. She moaned and writhed under him. Her body shuddered and trembled with anticipation of the impeding release. The knot in her loins tightened and finally exploded, sending her into ecstasy as the white hot heat shot through her body like a lightening bolt. She screamed his name in rapture.

She wore a satisfied smile that fed his ego. He increased the pace to bring on his own release with a resounding force. His seed filled her as he panted to catch his breath and focus his thoughts. He dropped his sweaty form to her side and longingly pulled out of her heat. She looked at him with drowsy, captivated eyes, "Mmm... Miroku..." She snuggled into his welcoming arms.

He waited until he heard her even breathing and untangled their limbs. He stood up and blew out all the candles. He reached down for his comforter that fell off the bed during their love making, pulled it onto Sango and laid down next to her. He gathered his love into his arms and fell asleep with an arrogant smirk that would make his silver haired friend proud.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

I love the reviews! Thank you for your kind words of encouragement.

Joy :)


	12. Idle Chatter

**The Beach House**  
Chapter Twelve: Idle Chatter  
By: OhJoy

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Kagome twirled a lock of her long ebony hair as she stared at her second draft. She sat under a tree on campus with her PowerBook cradled in her lap displaying her latest writing blunder. "This thing is a monster," she sighed. It rattled her brain. "_How could there be so many blatant spelling and grammatical errors? Oh, sure, spell-check ensured the words were spelled properly, but it didn't check for homonyms!"_

Frustration more than anything else ate at her. It wasn't so much the writer's block and inability to weave a creative essay on mythological beasts for her English Lit class. It was her frustration for a certain roommate: InuYasha. He left on a "business trip" the morning after their first date. That was four days ago. _"Four days! And he hasn't even tried to call me!"_ She had overheard Miroku yesterday afternoon on his cell phone. She knew it was InuYasha and he made no attempt to talk to her.

Her instant messenger flashed and beeped her out of her misery. She sat up and clicked to see who it was.

BrightEyes: Yo, K-Girl.

K-Girl: Hi :)

BrightEyes: Are you still at school?

K-Girl: yep, yep... struggling with writer's block... you?

BrightEyes: home... 'Roku just got a call from Yash

K-Girl: that's nice

BrightEyes: has he called you?

KGirl: that would be a deafening **NO**

BrightEyes: what's his deal?

K-Girl: no clue

BrightEyes: why don't you call him?

K-Girl: cuz he's the guy

BrightEyes: lol... and a fine one at that

K-Girl: ERI!

BrightEyes: yes? innocent look

K-Girl: BACK OFF MY MAN!

BrightEyes: how can he be your man if he doesn't call when he's out of town?

K-Girl: sigh don't remind me, k?

HotStuff: hey girls

BrightEyes: hey yourself

K-Girl: hi

HotStuff: so Yash hasn't call you? yet he calls the monk?

K-Girl: sure looks that way

BrightEyes: I wonder if he's with that Kikyo chick

HotStuff: eeeewwww

K-Girl has signed off

BrightEyes: ooops

HotStuff: I'll handle clean up

BrightEyes: I didn't mean to upset her

HotStuff: no worries, I've got her on her cell... later

BrightEyes: thanks – bye

Unbeknownst to any of the girls, InuYasha read the whole exchange on his PowerBook as he conversed idly with Miroku. He ran a hand through his heavy bangs and hung his head on a hand as he listened to his friend's confessions of love for Sango.

"Yash, she is the most amazing woman I have ever known," Miroku gushed. His love for their tall roommate clearly evident in his voice. He retold the tale once again of his seduction.

"Hey, 'Roku," InuYasha managed to get a word in when the monk paused for a breath. "How's Kagome?"

"Mmm... well, I would venture to say that you are quite remiss for not calling her," Miroku said as gently as he could muster. After all, he was not one to lecture his friends.

"I didn't ask you what you thought of _me_. I asked how Kagome is," InuYasha retorted.

"She is distracted and irritable. Actually, most of the girls are... now that I think of it," the philosophy student pondered aloud.

"Why are the others annoyed?" InuYasha's brows furrowed.

"I must assume that was a rhetorical question." He responded to his friend's snort with, "Really, InuYasha, surely you know the answer to that."

"It's not like she's my girlfriend or anything. We only went out to dinner for Kami's sake!" InuYasha's temper flared. He didn't like the pressure he was feeling, especially from his best friend. He still hadn't even sorted out his feelings for Kagome and wasn't about to let himself get hurt again.

"And you leave town without a word to her. Why is it so hard to call her? You've called me nearly everyday. It'll take just a minute to call her."

"Keh."

"All right," Miroku backed off, "when will you return?"

"A few more days. Two at least," came the short response from InuYasha.

"When is the banquet?"

"Tomorrow night."

"You still plan on escorting Kikyo?" An irritated growl hit his ear. "Ah, Yash, I will take that as a yes."

"You tell Kagome and you won't live long enough to regret it," InuYasha said in a menacing tone.

_...Meanwhile, on another cell phone conversation..._

"I'm sure Yash has a good reason why he hasn't called," Ayame soothed. Although she really couldn't think of one to defend their roommate.

Kagome sighed heavily and leaned her head against the tree trunk. "It doesn't matter. What he's not saying speaks volumes."

"I just don't get him," Ayame opted for neutral remarks instead of taking Kagome's last sentence as an invitation for over-analysis into the male psyche.

"I thought we had a good time at dinner. I thought he liked me. I thought it meant something to him. That I meant something. I guess I was just his flavor of the week." Kagome began to bang her head against the tree.

Ayame heard a faint thudding sound. "K-Girl, what's that sound?"

"Huh? Oh, nothing, just me being lame," Kagome relented on her self-punishment.

"Look, Kagome," Ayame said. "I'll give you back your advice: 'He will be with the woman he loves, no matter what you do or don't do.' So you might as well relax."

"Yeah..."

"And another thing..." Ayame began and hesitated.

"Huh?" Kagome's interest slightly piqued.

"Don't put all your eggs in one basket. Live life and enjoy what's out there." Ayame cringed inwardly at the trite expressions spewing from her mouth.

"Gods! You're starting to sound like my mom!" Kagome laughed.

Ayame felt a little relieved at the sound of Kagome's musical laugh. _"Good, she's not taking it so seriously. But I will definitely give Yash a piece of my mind when I see him."_


	13. Tongue Taid

**The Beach House**  
Chapter Thirteen: Tongue Tai'd  
By: OhJoy

* * *

The pilot just announced they would be arriving at LAX in fifteen minutes. It was a gorgeous day, typical Southern California weather. InuYasha was anxious. He was nervous. He royally screwed up. _"What could I possibly say to her? 'Hey, Kagome. I'm scared out of my mind at how close we're getting after knowing you for just one week and going out on one date.' Yeah, she'll forgive me for blowing her off this past week."_

He sighed wearily, and ran a hand through his silver hair. He stretched his long legs in the cramped space. Both hands went to his muscular thighs to pull down his jeans a bit for comfort. His feet found the black flip flops he kicked off at the beginning of the flight. _"I hope Miroku isn't running late. I just want to get home and get this over with."_ The nagging voice in the back of his head responded, _'You wouldn't even be in this position if you had just called her in the first place, baka! It's all your fault, ya know.'_ He just shook his head. It really was his own fault.

Sure enough, Miroku was at baggage claim and greeted his friend warmly, "Welcome home, Yash."

"Thanks, man." InuYasha grabbed his red suitcase when it came around and they headed for the parking structure. Both were quiet during the short drive home to the beach house.

InuYasha looked out the window absently. Another sigh escaped him. _"How do I tell her that I had to take Kikyo to that dumb-ass awards banquet? Should I even tell her? How would she ever find out? Shit, Kikyo'd tell her! Ok, how about... 'Kagome, the reason I didn't call was because I was feeling guilty about having to take my ex-girlfriend to a stupid banquet last night all because I promised her months ago.' Yeah, that'll go over really well. Shit. Fuck. Piss."_

Once in the garage, Miroku asked, "So how are you gonna handle Kagome?"

The silver haired man shrugged and replied, "I'll let her set the tone." Inwardly, he braced himself. _"Kagome is gonna be such a bitch to me. I mean, shit, how can she not?"  
_

* * *

Kagome pushed herself further. She was in the middle of a mind-clearing run on the shoreline. _"Why am I so heart broken? I mean, really! We've only gone out on **one** date for Kami's sake!"_ She shook her head. _"Six days. It's been six days since he left for his so called business trip. No call, no e-mail, no nothing!"_ She knew he was at the annual stockholders' meeting. She also knew that he called Miroku nearly everyday.

Fear and doubt took an extended stay in Kagome's heart. The conversation she had with Ayame echoed in her head, _"...'He will be with the woman he loves, no matter what you do or don't do. So you might as well relax.'.... relax indeed... time for some margaritas..."_ With a final push towards home, she resolved herself to accept InuYasha as he is and to enjoy all that life is... especially living on the Strand with her friends!

At home, in the shower she washed away the rest of her self-doubts and realized that it was all him. She sighed, again, only this time a smile splayed across her face on the exhale. _"I love where I live and I love all my roommates... even InuYasha. I just can't get too attached to dating him... thank all 108 Kamis that I didn't have sex with him!"_ She quickly dressed in a pair of red and white Hawaiian print surfer shorts topped with a black tank top, feet bare, and piled her hair into a messy bun. She wandered into the kitchen and decided to make her almost famous margaritas for anyone who wanted to partake. Glad to hear the house stereo playing U2's _One Tree Hill. "Something mellow to groove to, nice."_

Shippou sat at the dining table working on his laptop. He wore a pair of faded jeans and a plain blue t-shirt, feet bare. Arimi was seated on his left, she was looking comfortable in a pair of black Adidas track pants with a yellow baby doll t-shirt that said "Sit Doggie Sit" with a cartoon of a hot dog sitting on a bun, her feet were bare too. She was scowling at a piece of paper.

"Foxy, this really stinks," Arimi wrinkled her nose as if it literally was exuding a foul stench.

"You're not helping!" An exasperated Shippou responded, running a hand through his shocking red locks. "Constructive criticism, please. Not insults."

Kagome laughed. The two looked up and greeted her warmly.

"Wassup, K-Girl."

"Hey."

Kagome's smile was sparkling. "You guys crack me up. I say it's time for a study break."

Arimi lost the scowl. "Whatcha got in mind?"

"Margaritas!" Kagome whooped and her roommates quickly disregarded their editing task to create the well-deserved break. She wanted to hold onto her lightened mood. _"InuYasha will eventually come home and I'll deal with him then."_ She looked for, found a heavy-duty blender in a lower cabinet, and began gathering the necessary ingredients for her almost famous margaritas.

Arms akimbo, Kagome had the blender on full speed; she threw in ice cubes and giggled. Arimi was busy smashing avocados for guacamole and Shippou was in the pantry hunting for chips. No one heard the front door open and close or that Miroku and InuYasha entered the kitchen. Kagome noticed movement out of the corner of her eye and assumed it was Shippou returning with the chips.

Kagome smiled brightly, "Ready for a 'Kagome So Kicks Ass Margarita'?" She looked up and locked eyes with InuYasha. It took every once of her being to not have the smile turn to a scowl.

"Sure," InuYasha answered in a neutral tone. _"Wow, she's friendly. I thought for sure she'd be pissed."_

"How about you, 'Roku?" Kagome asked, her eyes quickly moved to capture his. Miroku simply nodded, stunned at her friendly demeanor_. "Oh my, Kagome... you are far more forgiving than even I ever imagined."_

"Hey, I found blue corn and white stone ground --" Shippou interrupted himself when he saw InuYasha and immediately looked at Kagome. She was smiling pleasantly, not at all freaking out as he assumed she would have reacted. "Oh, hey, welcome home." He acknowledged InuYasha. After all, if Kagome wasn't freaking out, why should he?

A stunned Arimi mentally shook herself, took Shippou's lead and chimed in with, "How was your flight?"

InuYasha entered the conversation with a silent sigh of relief. He answered his roommates' innocuous questions without giving any details, all the while kept an eye on Kagome. He noticed that Kagome was pretty much ignoring him and busied herself with completing her task of making margaritas. _"Maybe I just caught her off guard and she's too nice to bite my head off in front of everyone."_

Miroku walked over to a cabinet, pulled out several margarita glasses, and lined them up next to Kagome. In a hushed tone, he said, "Kagome, you are quite friendly to InuYasha. I must say that I am impressed at the purity of your heart."

She looked up into his violet eyes with a small smile on her lips. She responded in the same hushed tone, "Thanks. I can't really blame him, can I? I'm not his girlfriend. He can do whatever he wants. I'm his roommate first and I want to make sure I do my part in creating a warm, welcoming, and loving home."

Miroku raised an eyebrow at this, "Surely, you're not going to step over this?" He was almost disappointed, but made sure his expression remained neutral. InuYasha was out of line and Miroku was looking forward to watching the pair argue.

Kagome chuckled, "Oh, please! Me? Step over anything? No way! We'll just a have conversation _privately_ and move on." She noted his fallen expression when she emphasized the word 'privately.' She knew him all too well, such a spectator!

Sango entered the kitchen with an aura radiating happiness and... _love? _ She made a beeline to her boyfriend and hugged him from behind, briefly resting her cheek on his shoulder blade, "Hey, baby." She caught Kagome's gaze and smiled at her in greeting.

Sango loved how Miroku leaned into her before he turned around in her embrace to pull her into his arms and a passionate kiss. Without any hesitation or invitation, she opened her mouth to welcome his warm tongue. He smirked at her early submission, quickly taking the lead and exploring the sweet taste of her. His hand went to the back of her neck to twist in her hair. His other hand fell to the soft swell of her bottom, pulling her closer to him.

* * *

The limo InuYasha called was on time. The girls were running late, as usual. All except for Kagome, the quick change artist. InuYasha's eyes wandered over her as she absently fiddled with her hair waiting for the rest of their roommates. She wore black leather pants that hugged her hips and rode low, spike-heeled boots and a red suede fitted shirt with pearl button snaps. He licked his lips at the idea, _"I could easily pull that shirt open with one hand."_

InuYasha was dressed in a pair of dark blue jeans, a black silk shirt tucked in with the top three buttons left open for anyone to feast on the sight of his throat and hint of muscular chest, on his feet were black biker boots. His hair was pulled back into a single loose braid.

Sango and Miroku walked down the stairs, hand in hand. She wore a black miniskirt topped with a V-neck black sleeveless shirt and black high-heeled slides, bringing her nearly eye-to-eye with her boyfriend. Her hair hung loosely behind her. Miroku wore black dress slacks, black loafers and a deep purple silk shirt that had his violet eyes sparkling, or was that because of his girlfriend?

The rest of their roommates made their way down the stairs. Eri opted for a blue floral sundress with beige four-inch heels. Arimi arrived with tight red jeans and a red camisole top, edges lined with black lace. She chose three-inch black slides. Ayame was dazzling in a simple lavender A-line dress with spaghetti straps and a low neckline exposing the soft curves of her cleavage. She too wore three-inch black slides. Shippou wore his faded blue jeans from earlier and changed his shirt to a white suede button down shirt, finishing his casual look with black Doc Martens. They all loaded into the limo, no one said anything when Kagome sat as far away from InuYasha as she could.

The limo pulled up to the curve. They joined their friends. Koga was with Bankostu and Ginta waiting in line. Houjo stood with Hiten, Momiji and Botan.

"You guys are in line?" Kagome was increasingly annoyed; she definitely hated waiting in line. _"Like it's not bad enough that he blew me off for six days. And we still haven't had a chance to talk... now I'm forced to wait in line to get into a club?!"_

"Yeah, Koga tried talking to the door guy—"Houjo began.

"The guy's not budging," Koga interrupted, he too was annoyed; but anyone who knew Koga knew he could barely stand the goody-two shoes Houjo.

Kagome rolled her eyes and pulled out her lip gloss to quickly reapply. "I'll go talk to him." She did a quick head count, "How many we got... 2, 4, 6... 15? Right." She tore open her shirt to reveal a shimmery red halter top that left nothing to the imagination. Every guy's eyes within a twenty-foot radius bulged out at the sight of her. She bent at the waist and fluffed her hair. She gave her friends a brilliant smile. She handed her shirt to Houjo whose mouth nearly hit the ground and sashayed to the unflinching door guy.

She was shocked, to say the least, when her eyes landed on the man in question. She saw an absolutely beautiful man. He was casually seated on a stool as he looked over the crowd. He wore black dress pants with black dress shoes, topped with a black pin striped button up shirt on that was tucked snugly into his pants. Her eyes appreciatively took note that the top few buttons were left undone and his chest muscles were shown through the small gap between the two sides of the shirt. His hair was short spiky black sans hair products, without the look of "crunchy hair." However, it was his eyes that mesmerized her, they were the most intense color of green that she had ever seen, almost putting Ayame's eyes to shame. _"I could definitely get lost for a day while looking into them."_ He had his eyebrow, lip, and both ears pierced. _"Sexy hip rebel." _His cheekbones were high and his jaw very finely shaped.

A smile warmed his face when their eyes met. "My name is Tai, and you are definitely the most beautiful woman that I have ever laid eyes on." Tai lifted her hand to his lips and gently kissed the top of her hand.

Kagome smiled at Tai. "Thank you, you can call me Kagome." _"This is gonna be easier than I thought."_ She flipped her hair slightly and smiled up to his handsome face. "Tai..."

He released her hand and murmured, "Hmm...?"

"I'm here with a large group of friends. I really don't feel like waiting in line..." She allowed her sentence to dangle as an invitation for him to complete it.

"Sure thing, Kagome. How many is in your group?"

"Fifteen."

His eyebrow quirked and a smirk spread across on his gorgeous face, "I'll let you all in -- under one condition."

"Name your price," challenge flashed in her eyes.

"You save me a dance and have a drink with me." Their eyes locked. She smiled and simply nodded. He watched her hips sway in a lustful gaze.

Kagome rejoined her friends with a triumphant smile. "Ok, let's roll. We're in." She reveled in the murmured appreciative thanks from her friends. "Arimi, Eri, will you guys walk in with me?" The girls nodded, taking their place on either side of Kagome.

Koga smirked, "Amazing what some skin and a pretty face can do." He had his arm around Ayame and pulled her a little closer to him. His hand gently stroked her exposed shoulder. She leaned into his warmth and smiled at Kagome's obvious charm.

Kagome laughed, "Aren't you glad you know me?"

Koga led the way to the velvet rope, followed closely by the rest of the group. Tai saw Kagome's group approach and allowed his eyes to roam freely, taking in every luscious curve. They exchanged smiles. He reached out and clasped her wrist. She looked down at his hand and cast a questioning look at him. Tai drawled, "Don't forget you owe me a dance, sweetheart."

InuYasha had kept his distance from Kagome thinking it would be best to slowly coax her into a conversation. But his instincts got the better of him as he watched the scene before him. He quickly closed the distance between them, a snarled retort flew out his mouth, "Let her go." He stood behind her and grabbed her shoulders, nearly dragged her inside the club.

Once inside, they stood off to a corner and she tore into him, "What the HELL?!" Kagome fumed as she spun around to face him, her eyes bore into his.

"That guy was out of line, sliming on you like that," InuYasha weakly defended himself. He knew the words sounded lame, but he wasn't about to let a guy, any guy, hit on her. She stared at him for a good minute before she shook her head.

Her eyes ablaze with fire, "And you're out of line thinking that it's any of your business!" Her words hit like a slap on the face, he visibly shrank back slightly.

"Look, I know I've been a jerk—"

"Damned straight. Where do you get off?!"

"Kagome, there's a lot we need to talk about—"

"Bullshit," she interrupted and she sure as hell wasn't backing down now. "There's nothing to talk about. We went out on one date. One. That's it. We're roommates and friends first. We're not on a date now, so get over your possessiveness. You're not my boyfriend!"

"Look, Kagome, I get that you're mad. I know, I deserve it." His temper flared, his voice grew louder with anger. "What the hell do you want me to say? Sorry? Fuck, I'm sorry already!" He reached up to rub the back of his neck as if to relieve some stress. He searched her eyes, and in a softer voice he asked, "Can you forgive me?"

She shrugged and rolled her eyes, she wasn't about to let him off the hook just yet. She muttered, "I dunno. Not yet."

This was going nowhere fast. Kagome walked away searching for her friends. She approached her friends at a large corner table surround by several suede-upholstered seats that easily sat two each. A server was handing Miroku several cocktails one at a time and he in turn passed them around the table. Hiten handed her a glass, "Here ya go, Doll, it's a Skyy Berry Collins."

She gratefully accepted the glass and took a long sip. She felt a presence behind her, thinking it could only be InuYasha. Without so much as a backwards glance, she barked, "Not now."

"Don't feel like dancing just yet, sweetheart?" came from a deep masculine voice.

Kagome spun around to see the sexy door guy, Tai. _"Oh my! He is hot!"_ She cringed as she searched for words, "Oh! Tai! I thought you were someone else..."

He smiled and his whole face lit up, "Ah, your boyfriend, hmm?" He could feel the angry glares he was getting from her friends. But shrugged it off, she was definitely worth it.

She smiled ruefully, "Mmm... something like that." She took a long sip of her cocktail and let her eyes wander over his body. _"Nice..."_

Tai took her glass and placed it on the table behind her. He took her hand and led her to the dance floor without any protest. He pulled her against his body in a tight embrace. He slowly rocked their bodies to the seductive beat. His hands worked their way down to the back pockets of her pants and he slid his hands in and kept up his grind. Kagome was breathless. He felt so good against her, she wrapped her arms around his neck and looked into those intoxicating green eyes.

"Mmm..." she breathed. Words escaped her, she was just feeling. His eyes glimmered with mischief and he lowered his head to capture her lips. He was slow, gentle, tender, softly exploring her lips. He sucked on her bottom lip until she opened her mouth to his. His warm tongue slid in and he sighed silently at the taste of her. Their tongues caressed and danced, all the while their bodies moved to the beat of the music.

From a bar in the opposite direction of their friends, InuYasha took a sip from his Jack and Coke, silently seething as he watched Kagome and the door guy play tonsil hockey. _"I practically pushed her into his arms. It's gonna be a fucking long night."_

* * *

Thanks to **Aitu** (Media Miner) for sharing Tai! You can read more about him in her story **_'life' and 'death'_** here: http:www. mediaminer. org/ fanfic/ viewst.php/ 59884 


	14. Promises Kept, Promises Made

**The Beach House  
**Chapter Fourteen: Promises Kept, Promises Made  
By: OhJoy

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Previously...

"Mmm..." she breathed. Words escaped her, she was just feeling. His eyes glimmered with mischief and he lowered his head to capture her lips. He was slow, gentle, tender, softly exploring her lips. He sucked on her bottom lip until she opened her mouth to his. His warm tongue slid in and he sighed silently at the taste of her. Their tongues caressed and danced, all the while their bodies moved to the beat of the music.

From a bar in the opposite direction of their friends, InuYasha took a sip from his Jack and Coke, silently seething as he watched Kagome and the door guy play tonsil hockey. _"I practically pushed her into his arms. It's gonna be a fucking long night."_

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Kagome's head was spinning. She felt disconnected, almost like she was having an out-of-body experience. _"This doesn't feel right."_ She shook her head and pulled her mouth away from Tai's.

Tai gazed down at the beauty in his arms. She looked conflicted, like there was a battle raging within her. He took a small step back. His voice husky with desire, "Thinking of your boyfriend?"

She nodded. "I-I... this isn't right," she stammered. "I-I need some air." She broke out from the stronghold that were his arms and walked off the dance floor. She made her way through the gyrating crowd to the terrace and went straight to the outside bar. She leaned heavily on the wrought iron railing and took a long gulp from her Skyy Berry Collins.

The view from the terrace bar was breathtaking, that is if she was paying attention. As it was, she was lost in her thoughts of InuYasha. _"What the hell? How can he be so infuriating and endearing at the same time? I definitely don't need to be making out with door guys at a club!"_ She ran a hand through her obsidian tresses, sighed and cast her eyes to the night sky. "Oh, InuYasha, what am I going to do with you?"

"Whatever you want," came a soft answer from behind her.

She spun around at the sound of his voice. Her breath hitched at the sight of him. He was kissed with moonlight, his silver hair almost glowing. The soft shadows on his face caressed his handsome features. Entranced by him, she couldn't speak.

"Kagome," he breathed and took a step closer. "I am so very sorry. I know it was insensitive of me to not call you while I was out of town. I know I was a jerk, and I am so very sorry." His eyes were filled with such emotion, she nearly choked.

"I-I..." she stuttered. "Ah, hell..." She sipped her cocktail again. "InuYasha, it really hurt me. I knew you were busy and had meetings and stuff. But I also knew that you called Miroku nearly everyday. I didn't understand why you couldn't take two minutes to call me. It made me feel..." she shrugged and looked away. "It made me feel like I wasn't anything to you."

She heard him draw in his breath sharply before he spoke, "That's not how I wanted you to feel." In an instant, he closed the distance between them and stood mere inches away from her. He placed his glass on the railing off to the side, cupped her chin and held her there until she raised her eyes to his. "I am scared out of my mind at how you make me feel. We've only known each for a couple of weeks and went out on one date, for Christ's sake." He began to rub his thumb along her jaw line, sending her senses into overdrive. She instinctively leaned her face into his touch.

"There's something else you should know," he began. _"Fuck. Here goes. It's now or never, Yash."_ He sighed and went ahead with his confession. "I escorted Kikyo to a dinner banquet while we were in Seattle." He felt her stiffen, but didn't let her go - instead he wrapped an arm around her waist. "Nothing happened. I didn't know how to tell you. I promised her months ago and I didn't see anyway to back out of my word."

For a moment, Kagome's mind went blank. The hand that was holding her face went to meet his other hand at her waist. She placed her glass next to his on the railing and put her hands palm down on his chest. A small smile ran across her mouth when she felt his muscles quiver. She looked up at his amber eyes, "InuYasha..." She went on her tip toes and captured his lips with hers.

He groaned at the feel of her lips. His arms wrapped tighter around her and pulled her to his chest. Her arms went around his neck, into his hair and pulled him down to meet her. His tongue softly entered her mouth and gently caressed hers. His touch was soft, tender, full of love. One hand went up her back, into her hair, weaving through the silken mass. Almost unconsciously, she began to rub her body against his. She wanted to feel closer despite the fact that they couldn't possibly get any closer, she wrapped a leg around his, trying to draw him closer. The heat between their bodies was nearly overwhelming, InuYasha needed to break the kiss soon or he would take her right there for all to see.

"Ka-kagome," he managed to get out. "We... we should... get back to the others..." He took a small step back and tried to catch his breath. Her eyes were in a dreamy state and a flush cast a soft glow to her radiant skin.

She ran a finger across his cheek, "What am I going to do with you?"

He smiled. His thumbs at her waist made small circular patterns on her heated flesh. "I already told you, 'Whatever you want.' I'm yours, love." Her eyes shone so brightly, they could have lit up the Hollywood Bowl.

"Really?" she said in disbelief.

He nodded, "Since our first dance." He almost fell back at the force when she threw herself on him, wrapping her arms around his neck. He hugged her close and chuckled.

She tore herself away from his intoxicating hold, and made a face, "InuYasha..." Her tone was almost stern.

He furrowed his brows in confusion._ "I knew it! This was too easy..."_

"No more not calling me. No more taking out ex's to dinner no matter what promise you made. No more being scared without talking to me." She glared at him. "I mean it."

He smiled and simply nodded. "You got it." He gathered their cocktails and placed her nearly full Skyy Berry Collins into her hand. He took the last swig of his Jack and Coke. _"That's my Kagome, just saying what's so."_ He grabbed her hand and led her to the bar where he ordered another cocktail for himself. As they made their way back to the table in the corner, she wrapped her arm around his waist and pulled him close to her.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

A short chapter, I know. I didn't want to leave you guys hanging wondering when they're gonna make up. I suppose I could've dragged the fight out longer.... But I wanted them to hurry up and make up, too!

This story is nearly complete... definitely a lemon for Kagome and InuYasha; and tie up some loose ends.

Thanks for reading!

:) Joy


	15. Until Dawn

**The Beach House**  
Chapter Fifteen: Until Dawn  
By: OhJoy

Presenting the much awaited Kagome/InuYasha LEMON!  
And a few others for kicks...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_Previously..._

"No more not calling me. No more taking out ex's to dinner no matter what promise you made. No more being scared without talking to me." She glared at him. "I mean it."

He smiled and simply nodded. "You got it." He gathered their cocktails and placed her nearly full Skyy Berry Collins into her hand. He took the last swig of his Jack and Coke. _"That's my Kagome, just saying what's so."_ He grabbed her hand and led her to the bar where he ordered another cocktail for himself. As they made their way back to the table in the corner, she wrapped her arm around his waist and pulled him close to her.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

They closed another club. They stayed until last call. Of course, Miroku had buy everyone a shot to end the night. SPF 15. No one really knew what was in it. But it tasted something like a mix of Kahlúa, Malibu Rum and milk.

InuYasha called for the limo. It would be another ten minutes before it was due to arrive. No big deal. Everyone was hanging out on the curb, couples paired off, small groups gathered to talk.

Kagome was waiting in the sanctuary of InuYasha's arms. Even with her suede shirt on and buttoned, she felt the chill of the night air. Being in his arms was amazing, she felt safe, protected, loved. _"Thank goodness for the heels on my boots,"_ she thought as she laid her head on the crook of his shoulder and neck.

She felt his arms snake around her. He drew her closer to his hard chest. A hand went up to her hair. He gently tugged at the fistful of hair behind her neck until she looked up. His eyes glowed an intoxicating amber heat. Her eyes drifted down to his lips. Slightly parted. Sexy. Full of promises. Hers. All hers. His breath was warm on her face. His lips came closer, closer, until they caressed hers. With a soft sigh, she offered herself to him. He greedily drank from the sweet nectar of her mouth. His arm tightened around her waist, wanted her closer. Needed her closer.

They broke the soul-searing kiss, both in desperate need of air. Their breath came out in near pants. His mouth moved along her jaw, leaving open mouthed kisses in its wake.

"I want you in my bed tonight," he whispered in her ear. The heat from his breath and the vibration of his voice sent delicious shivers down her back. She squeezed him in response.

"I want to make love to you. Will you let me love you, Kagome?" He kissed, nuzzled, licked. She couldn't find her voice. She simply nodded once, vainly attempted to draw strength from him, but quickly realized that it was a lost battle and surrendered her body to him. He felt her completely relax against him, an arrogant smirk splayed across his handsome face.

He continued his nuzzling on her neck and behind her ear. He spoke softly. This time it elicited a shudder from her compliant form. "I want to make love to you until dawn. Then all day. Then all night and the next day and..." kiss, lick, "the next..." slurp, "and the next..."

"Mmm..." she murmured. She clung to him. She leaned heavily on him. Surely if he was to let go, she would fall on the sidewalk, a quivering mass of goo.

The sound of their friends' laughter and banter brought them back to reality. The limo was here. _"We're on our way home. Twenty minutes. Twenty minutes and InuYasha and I make love. My Gods! I've already creamed my panties. My clit is throbbing. I'm so hot for him. If we didn't have company, I'd do him in the limo." _A small growl of frustration left her lips. _"At least we can make out on the ride back."_

Shippou stood by the limo door, "Where's Arimi?"

Sango stopped kissing Miroku, "She went home with Hiten."

InuYasha quirked an eyebrow, "Really?" He and Miroku exchanged that male nod of acknowledgment.

"Indeed," Miroku confirmed.

"What about Ayame?" Shippou continued with his roll call.

"With Koga," came the chorus.

"Houjo, you coming with?" Shippou eyed him and Eri. Eri was making out with Houjo. Wait... yep. Eri was making out with Houjo.

Eri answered for the blushing guy, "Yes." She tugged his hand and they were the first to enter the limo. A few eyebrows raised, but no comments made.

Shippou sighed in frustration. Everyone paired off and his girl wasn't there to make out with; no, she was at the dorms consoling a heartbroken friend.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

InuYasha's pace as he walked to his bedroom was... determined. Very determined. Kagome had a silly grin plastered on her pretty face. As soon as he shut the door, he pinned her to the closest wall. He fisted both sides of her red suede shirt at the opening by her neck and yanked it apart to reveal her luscious breasts, barely covered by her red silk halter top. His hands tenderly cupped her glorious orbs as his lips took ownership of hers with a thunderous heat. He pushed her shirt off her shoulders and began kissing her neck, down to her collar bone. She let her shirt drop.

She pulled his shirt from his jeans and frantically tugged at the buttons. Impatient as he was, he pulled the shirt over his head and threw it off to the side. She reached behind her and unfastened the clasp at her back and quickly undid the clasp at her neck. The halter top fell with a wisp to the floor. His eyes blazed over her full breasts, her nipples tightening and hardening under his heated gaze.

"Beautiful." He looked into her lust filled eyes, "you are fucking amazing." He claimed her mouth once again. His hands wandered about her waist, marveling at the silken texture of her skin as he pulled her to him to feel her full breasts against him. She was so warm, so soft. Her hands dove around his neck, pulled him closer. His hands continued their trek upwards from her waist to gingerly stroke the sides of her breasts and lovingly cup the tender undersides. She moaned into his mouth and arched her back, rubbing her turgid nipples against him.

He fought for control. He wanted this to be slow. He wanted to draw out every moan, every sigh, every orgasm from her. But his need could not be ignored. And she had other ideas. She wanted him. She wanted him hard and fast.

In a bold move, she pushed him away from her. A startled look took over his face. She brought a foot up to her hand and pulled her boot and sock off. Then its match came off too. She quickly stripped off her black leather pants, leaving a red lace thing. A scrap of lace and string really. He was mesmerized. _"By the Gods! She's so fucking hot!"_ He mimicked her actions and easily removed his clothing until he stood before her in a pair of black silk boxers, his arousal obviously straining against the soft material.

She pushed him again. He took a step back. She kept pushing him until the bed hit the back of his knees. She pushed him a final time and when he fell back, his amused eyes sparkled at her control. She yanked off his boxers and stroked his velvet hard shaft. So hard. So big. So yummy. Oh, yes. So very yummy.

She climbed on to the bed to straddle him. "I need you..." she breathed. She didn't even bother to remove her panties, she pushed the string off to the side as she held his stiff erection to her nether lips. He let out a low growl at the feel of her wetness, his eyes rolled back and closed. She stroked herself with his rod again, finding her entrance, she sank down until he was fully sheathed within her tight, wet cavern.

Both moaned loudly. Her eyes enflamed with desire, with want. His hands landed on her hips, setting up a slow hypnotic rhythm. His hips pushed up off the bed, his legs spread underneath her. His hands on her hips held her in place... and his moans and cries became louder. He flipped them over and reversed their positions without ever leaving her tight hold.

"Ohhhhhh... Kaaahhh...goooohhh...maaayyy..." he grunted in her ear, he barely was able to hold his weight off her. She felt so good underneath him. Her soft curves yielding to him. "Bayy... beeee... you're soooo... aaahhh... tight...."

She was meeting his thrusts. _"Gods! Does he feel good!" _Her breath hitched as he slowly pulled out only to plunge in harder and deeper. The heat was exquisite. She was melting. Her head was spinning. She was drunk on him. She was full of InuYasha. So very full. He filled her, right down to her soul. Her nails raked his back. The heat off his body gave to sweat and a thick sheen covered him, drops falling on her. She moved with him, giving as he took, taking as he gave. Their bodies locked in rhythm. The ball in her loins tightened, her senses reeling. She wrapped a leg around his waist. The other entwined his leg. She pulled him closer, deeper. He ground into her, pushing further into her. He brushed against her pleasure nub. She shuddered as it sent electric shocks throughout her body. She was close. He sensed it. Her walls tightened and fisted him. Her moans grew ever louder.

"Say it, baby..." he whispered and she opened her eyes to hold his. He wanted to see her eyes when she came "Say it... tell me it's good... say you like it..." he said softly.

"Inuuu... Yaaahhh... ssshhhhaaa..." she moaned, "y-yes... soooo goood..." And with that, the tight ball in her loins exploded... hurling her into the Heavens. He immediately followed erupting inside her with a groan.

His breath heavy, he fell to her side and gently pulled out of her tight heat. He rolled to his side, facing her. Her eyes were glazed with wonder. A smirk tugged at the corner of his lips. A hand came up to stroke his cheek. They were both asleep in seconds.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_Meanwhile, upstairs..._

Sango closed and locked her bedroom door. A salacious smile played on her lips, "Miroku..." was all she managed to get out before his lips silenced her. In an instant, he spun her around and had his hands pushing up her skirt.

"You are so damn hot in this skirt," he breathed in her ear. "Now, were you just teasing me... or did you really forget your panties?" His hands, hot on her hips, had pushed the black miniskirt up to her waist. "Mmm... never one to lie, are you, my flower?" His hand cupped her ass, sweetly stroking and pinching, fingers "accidentally" grazed her cleft. He moaned at the feel of her folds, already slick with her juices. His other hand was just underneath her breast, held her close to his chest, his breath hot on her ear. He kissed and nuzzled her sweet spot, right behind her ear. His hands wandered. One to cup her breast, a thumb landed on her hard nipples, circling it and pinching it with his index finger. The other hand stroked her wet heat. She was panting, holding herself up, arms straight with her palms flat against the wall. He nudged her legs apart with his knee. The hand that was on her breast, quickly came to his waist to undo his pants. He just let them drop to his ankles. He didn't bother to step out of them. She whimpered at the loss, but was quickly rewarded when he pressed his arousal against her bottom.

"Sango," his voice was thick with want, "come here, my love." He pulled her hips closer to him and gently pushed her down as he ran a hand up her back. He entered in one motion. He drew a loud moan from her.

"Aaahhhh..." she cried in rapture.

He held onto her hips as he pounded his love. Their bodies smacked loudly at the rhythm. He was entranced. He couldn't stop himself. He spanked her ass. She stiffened for just a second, slightly shocked. Slightly confused. _"Did he just.."_ Slap. _"That would be a yes."_

"Mmm..." she moaned and pushed her ass up to him, inviting his hand again.

He leaned over her bent form and whispered in her ear, "Ah, my angel, you like that, huh? Mmm... my baby likes a rough hand." That took him over the edge and he pumped harder and faster into her love hole. He reached around into her soft curls and found her hot nub. He stroked it a spellbinding circle. She felt that familiar tightening in her loins and nearly screamed out his name as she climaxed. He was close, just a little more... yes, he spilled his seed deep within her.

Their sweaty bodies clung to one another. He sighed, "Sango, love, let me hold you in bed."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_Across town at Koga's apartment..._

"Baayy... bee..." Ayame panted. Her head thrown back, her gorgeous auburn hair spread across the pillows. Koga looked up to see her face etched with ecstasy. His hard staff hardened even more when he saw her stroking and pinching her delicious breasts. He dipped his head back down and brought a finger into her womanhood.

"Aahhh... ooohhhh..." she cried. Her head shook from side to side. Her hips bucked up. To keep her in place, his laid his forearm on her just above her mound. He inserted another finger and slowly pumped her, readying her for the act that was soon to follow. He licked and sucked her into oblivion. _"Gods! She tastes so good."_ He felt her body tense. Her moans grew louder. She shuddered as her orgasm washed over, "AAAAAHHHHH!!" He lapped up the evidence of her climax, savoring her taste.

He stalked up her body, rubbing every inch of her with every inch of him. He lingered over her full breasts. His hand cupping and stroking the other as his mouth worked his magic. He took one turgid nipple into his mouth, rolled his tongue around it and sucked and bit at it. She arched her back, giving him a chance to take more of her breast into his eager mouth. He moved to her other breast and sucked it, bit it, blew on it. She bucked her hips again. _"My girl is eager..."_ He moved up to her neck and nuzzled her ear. She arched her back again and moaned when she felt his hard member outside her wet entrance.

"Pl-please, Kooohhh...gaahhhh...." she moaned. He reached down and positioned himself . He entered her in a slow, aching stroke. She was impatient and raised her hips to impale herself with his love rod.

"Aahhh...." he moaned at her. "Yaahh.... maaayyyy....." He pumped in and out of her. She sighed and wrapped her legs around his waist to meet him thrust for thrust. He increased the pace finding a hard, steady rhythm that had her moaning louder in his ear. She squeezed him tighter with her legs, another impending orgasm.

"KOOOOOOHHHHH... GAAAAAAHHHHH!!" she screamed out in ecstasy as she hit the Heavens. He heaved against her, in a final thrust that brought on his release.

He rolled onto his back and curved an arm around her. He held her close to his heart, thundering in her ear.

"Ayame, you're my woman," he sighed, rested his chin atop her head. He heard her sigh also.

"I love you, Koga."

"And I you, Ayame."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_On the top floor of the Beach House..._

Eri and Houjo were entwined in another sloppy wet kiss. She tugged at his shirt. He pulled it off and hastily removed his jeans and shoes. He lifted her blue dress off her and was left drooling. She wore nothing underneath. He licked his lips in anticipation. They both leaned towards each other for another kiss... their heads bumped.

"Ooww..." she moaned, rubbing her head.

"Sorry, baby, c'mere," he took her into his arms and stroked her back until she relaxed against him. She smiled as she looked up into his eyes. She took his hand and led him to her bed.

Unfortunately for Houjo, she fell asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow. He moaned, a little disappointed but knew that there was always the morning. He laid down next to her, brushed her hair aside and stroked her cheek tenderly. He softly touched her lips in a chaste kiss.

He fell asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow, too.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_Outside on the deck..._

Shippou was frustrated. _"Everyone is scoring and my girl is in her bed without me."_ He paced on the deck, hoping the cool night air would soothe his ego a bit. _"What the hell? Worse she can say is no..."_ He flipped open his cell and hit the speed dial.

Three rings before, "He-hello?" came her sleepy voice.

"Sunshine."

"Baby, what time is it?"

"Time for you to hold me. I missed you tonight."

A sigh filled his ear, "Mmm. I'll make it up to you, sweetie."

"I want to see you. Can I come get you and bring you back here?"

"Uh..." there was hesitation in her voice. "Have you been drinking?"

"No," he replied, "you know I don't drink when we go out."

"Oh, good.... didn't want this to be a late night booty call," she laughed.

"No, Sunshine," he sighed. _"Although, it would be nice. We're just not ready yet."_ He ran a hand through his thick red hair. "I just want to hold you and see your beautiful face when I open my eyes in the morning."

"Come get me. I'll wait for you out front." They rang off and Shippou did a little jig of happiness. Next, he knew he'd have to take one his roommate's cars. _"I'm sure no one will mind. They'll mind it big time if I interrupted their nocturnal activities to ask."_ He peaked in to the garage to see that Sango's BMW was the closest last in line. He walked over to the front door and dug in the dish on the side table for her keys.

The short drive to and from Rin's dorms took less than fifteen minutes. No traffic was a big help. He was happy to have her in his bed to hold until the morning.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

.:wipes tears away:.

Almost done. Sigh. You guys are great. Thanks for reading my story!

:) Joy


	16. Epilogue

**The Beach House**  
Chapter Sixteen: Epilogue  
By: OhJoy

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Six Years Later...

The reception area was breathtaking. Sesshomaru would only have the best for his daughter's wedding. He rented the beachside terrace of a five star hotel in Santa Monica. _"They call this a terrace? It's more like half an acre."_ To the north you can see the ferris wheel on the pier. To the south, beautiful Palos Verdes peninsula. And to the west, the glorious summer sun beginning its slow descent into the Pacific. His daughter was a vision in the Vera Wang white gown. He shrugged. He had to admit that Shippou looked quite dapper in his Armani tuxedo.

All her friends came for the special occasion. Sango and Miroku were the first to move out of the Beach House. About a year after they became an official couple, Miroku dropped on one knee and proposed to her. They bought a modest three bedroom home in Silver Lake. They were married eight months later. Both are proud parents of two remarkable children. Their son, Sumitomo, just turned three. Their daughter, Midori, is a plump eleven months and just started to walk.

Ayame and Kouga were recently engaged. He proposed to her at her birthday party about a month ago, witnessed by all. Of course, since she said yes, he had to celebrate by taking her on a three-week vacation on Maui. They were bronzed by the sun and glowed with their love.

Eri and Houjo had broken up and made up at least a few dozen times. At the moment, they're broken up but are on friendly terms. Arimi and Hiten only had that one night, neither caring to pursue a relationship. They remain close friends and arrived together.

Kagome sighed and awkwardly plopped down on a chair. Her feet hurt. They were swollen and she hadn't really been standing for very long. InuYasha saw her from the bar. He excused himself from a conversation with his half-brother and maneuvered through the crowd to comfort his wife of over two years.

"Love," he murmured. Their eyes caught in a loving gaze. He bent down and began massaging her ankles. "How're you holding up? Would you like to go?"

She sighed. "Mmm... thanks, that feels good. No, I want to stay. I just need to take it easy." She rubbed her swollen belly. "I'm so ready for this puppy to come out!"

"Me too," he stroked her cheek sweetly. "Soon. The doctor said anytime between now and the first week of next month. You are going to be an outstanding mother."

On the dance floor, Shippou held his new wife in his arms. "This is the perfect day!" He exclaimed as he kissed her cheek.

"Mmm... yeah... I love you, Shippou," she replied, her eyes shone brightly.

"I love you, Sunshine. Today and everyday."

The steel drum band stopped playing, a woman came to a microphone, and announced, "Hey, everyone! The sun is setting!"

All conversations and even laughter subsided as everyone turned towards the sun to watch the last few rays as it sunk into the ocean. Hotel staff, in the background, began lighting candles. Tiki torches were placed at the perimeter of the terrace. Heat lamps were turned on low. Twilight fell on the friends and family. A blanket of love warmed them all.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

That's all, folks! From my heart, THANK YOU. Thank you for reading my story. Thank you for taking the time to review. Thank you for being a fan of InuYasha.

:) Joy


End file.
